Guessing Games
by KateOCallaghan
Summary: During the Summer of her fifth year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Fred grow closer, slowly falling in love...but Hermione is keeping something from Fred, something big, which drives him crazy. Their friends and family can see the changes in her attitude and behaviour, but can anyone get to the bottom of Hermione's secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Sleepless Nights

*_Authors Note: Please note that this story starts at the Order of the Phoenix when Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Enjoy!_

Hermione rolled over and stared at the ceiling above her. Yet again she was finding it hard to switch her brain off late at night. She had been staying at Grimmauld Place with the Weasleys for just over a week now and she couldn't help but feel it would've been better to stay at home. Ron had written to her, asking her to come a week early, as he just had to have some company other than his family. He had said that he wasn't allowed to ask Harry just yet, that he was required to stay in Little Whinging until the following week but was reassured that he could come then.

It was the thought of Harry that had been keeping her awake. He was at home, with his awful Aunt and Uncle, with no news of what was happening under the roof she was currently lying under. Harry; who was kept in the dark about everything, but when the time came, was able to defeat You-Who-Know year after year with little or no help from others. It was only a few short weeks ago that Harry had returned from the maze, the third task in the TwiWizard Tournament with the body of Cedric Diggory. Hermione shivered at the memory, and pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders.

She sighed, and rolled over onto her side. Dumbledore had visited Grimmauld Place the same day she had arrived. He had taken her and Ron aside and explained to them that under no circumstances where they to mention to Harry about the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix or that he was being watched. But despite their protests Dumbledore was adamant that Harry remain clueless about the current hustle and bustle of the house and the reasons behind it. Mrs Weasley had done an excellent job of keeping herself, Ron, Ginny and the twins out of the way when there were meetings taking place, and the house was almost habitable thanks to their combined efforts of cleaning it.

Nevertheless, she knew Harry would be mad when he found out she had known the Order where meeting and discussing him, and that she never mentioned it in her letters. She held her fingers up to her face and examined the healing cuts that Hedwig had inflicted on her during the last two weeks. She could tell just by this that Harry was frustrated already that both she and Ron had kept their letters short and distant.

Giving up on sleep, Hermione glanced over at her roommate Ginny, noting the steady rise and fall of her shoulder. As quietly as she could, she slipped out of bed and over to the door, deliberately stepping to the right of the door so as to miss the creaking floorboard just outside on the landing. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen and with her wand, lit the fire and snuggled into the couch. She couldn't explain why, but watching the flames dancing in front of her calmed her and made her think rationally.

She had been sitting there for an hour or so when the soft squeak of the kitchen door opening made her jump slightly. A tall red-head wearing flannel pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt walked inside and over to the larder. Fred rubbed his eyes sleepily while surveying the contents. He turned his head slightly, and frowned at the roaring fire. Hermione watched as he approached it, pointed his wand at it to extinguish it, when she whispered "Don't. I'm enjoying the heat."

Fred jumped his eyes wide with shock. "Merlin, Hermione! You scared me! What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

"I'm not sitting in the dark; the fire's giving out some light." She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned. Intrigued, Fred sat down on the other side of the sofa.

"How come you're up?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Same," she said simply. "I'm worried about Harry coming next week. He's going to be furious with me for not telling him what going on, for not telling him about the Order, that he's being followed….."

"That's not your fault Hermione, Dumbledore made you promise not to tell him anything."

"I know but I don't think Harry will understand. We always tell each other everything, we've been through so much together since first year, and it's hard to keep secrets from him. Especially when everything is about him. I just feel so guilty." She paused, cocking her head to one side and studied him.

"He and Ron are my George," she said simply. Fred nodded his understanding. "Have you ever tried keeping secrets from George?" Fred shook his head violently, a wisp of his hair falling over his eyes.

"I know Dumbledore and your parents have Harry's best intentions at heart," she continued, "but I can't help thinking that it's Harry and Harry alone that has to defeat You-Know-Who. How is he going to do that if he doesn't know all the facts?"

Fred sighed, and leaned back against the arm of the sofa. "I don't know Hermione, but there are plenty of adults here that have dealt with You-Know-Who before, they must know best as they have experience and knowledge."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "When Harry, Ron and I mentioned the fact the Philosopher's Stone was in danger of being stolen, none of the adults would listen to us. It was the three of us who worked out where the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets was and Harry, who was twelve years old at the time that saved _your_ sisters life. It was three thirteen years olds who rescued Sirius from the Dementors' Kiss; It was a fourteen years old Harry who avoided a fire breathing dragon to capture the golden egg and defeated You-Know-Who at the end of last year! So do not throw the fact that the "adults" will handle everything at me Fred Weasley, because up until now they've done a pretty shit job!"

Fred's eyes widen in shock and his mouth fell open. Before he could say a word however, Hermione interrupted him.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to bite your head off. I'm just so irritated at the fact that Ron and I can't join the Order even though we've done all that stuff in the past. Just because we're underage!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

"It's ok," Fred said, patting her hand in reassurance. "I sort of know how you feel. I want to help as well, but I keep thinking with my parents and two older brothers in the Order….well. What if something was to happen to them? I know they're in a dangerous position as it is, but what if things get worse?"

Hermione shook her head and looked away, into the fire. Fred got the feeling she couldn't meet his eyes for some reason, but she interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm sure they'll be ok Fred. Your family are strong and very talented." She turned her head and her gaze fell upon his. "I'm sure they'll be ok," she repeated.

There was a short silence were both of them fell into their own thoughts until Hermione cleared her throat.

You're of age," she stated, "why don't you join the Order?"

"I would if I could, George too. But Mum and Dad won't let us; they think we should have left school as well as be of age. And until then, the rest of the Order won't talk to us about the meetings and what happens in them."

"Are you not afraid _you_ could be killed?" Hermione whispered.

Fred swallowed. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I've never thought about it." She nodded briefly before he asked, "What about you? Are you scared of dying?"

She frowned, as in thought. "I've thought about it a lot over the past few weeks. I'm not scared of dying; I'm scared of losing someone and having to adjust to life without them. I don't know how I could cope with that. Or the fact that someone dies and I could have saved them. That in itself could kill me; no need for You-Know-Who then."

They lapsed into another silence, sitting facing each other on the sofa, the fire light dancing across their faces. After a while Hermione got up, said goodnight to Fred and made her way towards the narrow steps that lead to the bedrooms upstairs.

"Hermione?" Fred called. She turned to face him, cocking her eyebrow in question.

"You won't tell anyone about my being scared of losing….my family," he asked quietly.

"Of course not," she confirmed. "This conversation is between you and me, no one else's business," she smiled. Fred nodded, said goodnight and she was gone.

Fred stretched out on the sofa and rearranged the cushions so that he was more comfortable. He thought over his conversation with Hermione. She had said a lot during their conversation that surprised him. Firstly, she had cursed. He wasn't angry or upset that she had raised her voice at him; he was more shocked that she had used language like that for he had never heard her speak like that before. Secondly, she had admitted she was scared. Hermione had always struck him as the kind of person that wouldn't be scared of anything, with brains like hers he had always believed she could even give You-Know-Who a run for his money. But she had admitted she had her doubts and had her flaw in the fact that she wouldn't be able to cope if she lost someone close to her. Fred could see where she was coming from; he didn't know how he would react if either of his parents, Charlie or Bill got seriously hurt.

He quickly got up and climbed the stairs, wanting to get that thought or any other thoughts linked to it out of his head. Silently slipping into his bedroom, he stole around George's bed with minimum noise so not to wake him. The gentle snores coming from under the duvet told him that he had been successful. He was just about to lift his own duvet when a flash of white caught his eye from the window. But by the time Fred had turned his gaze fully towards the glass it was gone. He merely shrugged and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2 - Defying Mrs Weasley

The next day Fred and Hermione's eyes met several times, but not a word was spoken between the two. It was as if they were having a conversation through their eyes, confirming to each other that they would keep their late night conversation a secret. No one else noticed the stolen looks between the two, as the living room still needed to be cleaned and there was to be a meeting that afternoon.

Mrs Weasley kept the twins, Ron, Hermione and Ginny busy all throughout the day, despite Hermione's protests to join the meeting in the kitchen. As time went on Hermione was getting more and more frustrated to the point that both women were shouting at each other from across the room.

"I don't see why we can't go down and listen to what's being said. Harry needs to know what's going on!" Hermione roared.

"I really don't see why it would help, _dear,_ as Harry is far too young to be involved in this," Mrs Weasley shouted back.

"That's not your decision though, is it? You're not his mother," Hermione spat. Mrs Weasley recoiled as though she had been slapped. She pressed her lips together into a thin line, the hurt obvious across her face and after a short silence where her children looked at her in shock she replied in a quiet voice.

"I'm as good as," she said, "and I often think of you as my daughter as well Hermione, but quite frankly your behaviour is quite appalling. I would have never have spoken to my elders like that when I was your age."

"Yes, well!" Hermione snapped. "If one of your best friend's lives were being threatened and no one was doing anything about it I'm sure you would've snapped as well."

"Doing nothing about it? My dear we've been doing everything we can to keep Harry safe!"

"Oh really? Then how come You-Know-Who has been able to make so many attempts on Harry's life when he's not even been at his full form? Oh, this is useless! I'm going to talk some sense into Harry's _guardian_," Hermione thundered, before throwing herself out the living room door and down the stairs. Mrs Weasley's white face took in her children who had witnessed the whole nasty argument, before following Hermione. The four Weasleys' looked at one another before they too, followed down into the kitchen, not wanting to be left out.

Hermione was standing at the table, eyes locked with Sirius and her hair bushier than ever.

"Harry should be _told_," she was saying, when the Weasley children burst through the kitchen door. Her knuckles had gone white where she was gripping the back of the chair.

"How is he meant to defeat You-Know-Who when he does know what's going on?"

"Harry's not going to have to fight on his own, Hermione," Remus Lupin, their old DADA teacher explained to her patiently.

"He's had to do it before," Hermione spat at him. "And look how well that went! He came back with a body!"

A silence fell over the kitchen. "Look," Hermione started. "All I'm saying is that you can't protect Harry 24/7. You-Know-Who will find a way to get him on his own, he's done it before. He needs to know all the facts, let him into the Order, sit in on the meetings, give him a chance to fight for his life instead of keeping him in the dark!"

"I want to Hermione," Sirius whispered, "But the rest of the Order don't agree. I can't do anything without their co-operation."

"And he's not going to get that," inserted Mrs Weasley, throwing Sirius a dirty look.

"Well then we can only reach our own conclusion to what's happening, and tell Harry what we know from the snippets that we've gained from staying here," Hermione stated as she raised her chin, looking down on Sirius and Lupin.

"Harry will find out eventually, that's if he lives." She shot the older woman a look of contempt. "And if he does survive he won't thank you for making the task as difficult as possible," she stormed, before once again, throwing herself from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Late that night Fred tossed and turned, Hermione's words going over and over in his head. Was Harry really in that much danger? He had never really been that close to either Harry or Hermione, even though they had stayed at his house for weeks on end during the summer months. He admitted he wasn't even that close to his brother Ron, but that evening after dinner, with Hermione refusing to come out of her room, Ron had told the twins and Ginny everything that had happened to the trio from first year right up to the present day in detail.

Fred frowned, mulling over his thoughts. What would happen if You-Know-Who had killed Harry? Fred shuddered at the very thought. Ron would be really upset, his parents as well. And Ginny, who had a serious crush on Harry since she was ten years old. He rolled over yet again, and wondered if Hermione was awake. After their previous discussion he had felt much better that he wasn't the only one who was worried about what the future held. George knew how he really felt of course, but they never spoke about it, preferring to joke and mess about in efforts to keep their minds from such things. He rolled onto his back and pondered if he should go down to the kitchen, see if she was there. Once again, he quietly sneaked out of the room he shared with his twin, and down a flight of stairs. He stopped on the second landing, between the closed doors of Harry and Ron's bedroom and Ginny and Hermione's. Maybe he should check she wasn't in bed before going down another two flights? He gently cracked open the door and poked his head around the girls' bedroom to find the two of them fast asleep. _Damn, _he thought, _I really wanted a chat._ He deliberated for a few moments before stealing across the room, standing over Hermione's sleeping form. Her wet hair was spread out over the pillow, the curls slowly coming back into it as it dried. Her lips were slightly parted and her breathing was quiet and even. The bed sheets were twisted around her legs giving Fred the impression she was also tossing and turning. He stood quietly for a few minutes, watching Hermione's chest rise and fall with her breath until he heard a rustle of bed sheets.

"What are you doing?!" Ginny hissed at him, making him jump and nearly cry out.

Fred opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. What had he been doing? Watching Hermione sleep. But why? Fred blushed, trying to think of a plausible excuse that would convince his unusually perceptive sister.

"You know what?" Ginny asked, before Fred could speak. "I know what you're doing. Go away and don't do it again."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked his mouth agape.

"I know you fancy Hermione. Ever since the Yule Ball you've been making eyes at her, no, don't deny it. I've seen you, even though no one else seems to have noticed. But don't sneak into our room to watch her sleep again! It's creepy and if she ever finds out she'll never go out with you."

"I haven't been "making eyes" at Hermione!" Fred whispered defensively.

Ginny snorted. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Fred. Now, out!" she ordered, pointing at the door. Fred leaped at the instruction and retraced his steps back to his bedroom. Staring at the ceiling once more Ginny's words rolled back and forth in his mind. Had he been "making eyes" at Hermione, as Ginny had put it? Surely if he had George would have mentioned it, teased him about it? But then George wasn't as observant as his baby sister, hell, no one was, not even his mother. Fred sighed and rolled onto his side. Sure Hermione was cute, beautiful even, although she always had her nose stuck in a book so it was sometimes hard to gain her attention. Giving up on trying to find a reasonable explanation for his actions, he eyelids drooped and soon his soft snores joined that of his twin.

That afternoon just after lunchtime, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins were playing exploding snap on Ron's bedroom floor when there was a lot of hustle and bustle from downstairs. They could hear Mrs Weasley wailing, Mr Weasley trying to comfort her, and raised voices of several members of the Order. Fred gave George a knowing look, and pulled an extendable ear from his pocket. He hadn't needed it however. As soon as they had opened Ron's bedroom door concerned voices rose from the hallway. Each of the students' crept out as quietly as possible and peeked over the edge of the banisters.

"Demontors!" Mrs Weasley shrieked. "How is a boy of his age supposed to fight off Demontors?"

"Now, now Molly," Mr Weasley said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Harry can perform a Patronus charm, we all know that. And Dumbledore said he wasn't harmed."

"Yes, but he's still facing an enquiry at the Ministry! He could be expelled!" Mrs Weasley said, trembling and holding her handkerchief to her chest.

"Molly," piped up Lupin, who was standing nearby, next to the hat stand that stood in the hallway. "That's not going to happen. Harry was defending himself and his cousin. The Ministry can't punish him for defending himself in an unprovoked attack."

"But in the presence of a Muggle! Fudge won't stand for that Remus, you should know that!"

"Harry will be fine," Sirius said, reaching out to steady Tonks who had somehow managed to stumble over her own feet while standing still.

"He's dealt with worse than Cornelius Fudge, the git," he added.

"How can you stand there and be so calm?" asked Molly, sobbing quietly.

"Well, there's really nothing I can do, is there?" Sirius snapped at her. "I'm stuck here in hiding, or would you like me to march down to the Ministry and demand that they drop the charges?"

"No, of course not," wept Molly. "I'm just worried about him. This is a very serious matter. Harry could be in so much trouble."

"We're all worried Molly," assured Lupin. "All we can do now is wait for Harry to come this evening and listen to Dumbledore's advice."

"Wotcha," said Tonks, looking up. "Little ears." The four adults followed her gaze and their eyes rested on the red hair of the Weasley children and the brown bushy mane of Hermione.

"Back to your rooms, all of you!" Mrs Weasley scolded weakly.

"How can you say that when you've just said Harry was attacked by Dementors'?" Ron spat her, springing down the stairs.

"Has Dumbledore been? Is Harry ok? What happened? How many Dementors'? Oh this is our entire fault! He should have come here!" Hermione rushed.

"Why wasn't he being watched?" asked Ginny, joining the others in the hallway.

"Yeah," supplied the twins, jostling each other as they too, descended the stairs. "We thought Harry was being watched by the Order."

The hallway was really now too crowded and everyone was squeezed awkwardly around each other.

Hermione's hair tickled Fred's chin and he couldn't help but breathe in the fruity sense of her perfume, distracting his thoughts completely from Harry and the attack.

"It's really nothing to do with you…" Mrs Weasley started but Hermione cut her off.

"You've kept us in the dark about the Order and what you're discussing every evening. Harry is our best friend and we deserve to know what happened."

Mrs Weasley looked at the other members of the Order and then indicated towards the kitchen.

"Might I suggest that we all go sit down as this is not really the place for this discussion."

Between them Mr Weasley and Lupin described the attack on Harry and his Muggle cousin, explaining that it was Mundugus Fletcher's turn to keep an eye on Harry but that he had disappeared during his watch. Hermione was furious; she was shaking so hard that her Butterbeer had spilled all over Fred's lap, making it look like he had wet himself. Hermione hadn't paid any attention to him stating sarcastically that she needn't worry; he often went about his day with a wet lap. Instead she paced up and down the kitchen, slamming Mundugus and his selfishness, about how Harry would have been fine if she had of been there until finally she let out a sob and flung herself from the room.

Mrs Weasley got up to go after her, but Mr Weasley stopped her.

"Let her go, Molly. Give her some time to calm down," he said gently.

"She's really lost it," said Ron, stuffing another piece of toast into his mouth.

"She's just upset, she's a right to be," snapped Ginny, her eyes red with crying.

"Yes, but did you hear her? Saying Harry would've been fine if she had of been there? She can't perform a Patronus, so how does she work that one out?" Ron asked his sister.

Everyone was engaged in their own quiet conversations around the kitchen table so it didn't surprise Fred that George was the only one who noticed when he slipped from the room. His intention was to go and change out of his soaked jeans, he would have to change his underwear as well, but his attention was caught by a sobbing sound on the second landing. Knocking quietly on the girls' bedroom door, Fred peered around the frame to find Hermione sitting on the end of her bed, her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she cried softly. His heart sank seeing her so upset. He wasn't very good in situations like this, so he sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, leaning her into him, choosing not to say anything incase he made the situation worse.

She looked up at the movement, tears cascading down her wet cheeks.

"Sorry about your lap," she whispered.

"It's ok, never worry about it," he grinned. "I'll let you away with it this time," he winked, in an effort to cheer her up. Hermione gave him a small smile and rested her head on his shoulder and wound her fingers through his, letting their hands fall into her lap. Fred stiffened at her actions, but found he enjoyed the comfort of her warm body against his immensely that he soon relaxed and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Thank you. I don't know what's happening with me lately, I just can't seem to control my emotions," she sighed.

"I understand," he said softly, running his thumb gently along her finger. "You know you can talk to me whenever you need to." He tightened his hold on her shoulder and pulled her even closer to him. The smell of her perfume wafted around him and he rested his chin against the top of her head and closed his eyes in content.

His eyes snapped open when the door burst open and Ginny's red head appeared. Hermione jumped at the sound, pulling her head away from Fred's shoulder.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Ginny threw them a sly grin and walked out of the doorway, leaving it wide open. Hermione was fast on her heals, tearing herself from Fred's arm and hand, bounding out the door after Ginny.

Fred sat back, a hurt look on his face, wondering what had just happened. Hermione had just left, without a word to him, and he knew she had enjoyed their moment together by her relaxed body language. Was she embarrassed? Was it Ron? He knew that his youngest brother had had a crush on Hermione for years, but he didn't think it was reciprocated. Hermione was always barging how Ron never listened and how he and Harry always expected her to complete their homework for them. What was it then? Fred rose from the bed in frustration, realising that he had left a rather large wet patch on Hermione's bed sheets. Shaking his head in confusion he made his way upstairs to change out of his wet clothes, trying to put Hermione's strange behaviour at the back of his head.


	4. Chapter 4 - Harry's Arrival

"Hermione, will you sit down!" Ron called to her across the room. "You're making me dizzy!"

Hermione stopped pacing Ron's bedroom and threw herself down on what was to be Harry's bed.

"I can't help it!" she mumbled, her face hidden in the blankets. "My nerves are shot."

"Mum said we weren't to disturb the meeting," Ron reminded her. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh yes, let's not disturb the precious meeting! Best to be good little boys and girls and keep out of the grownups' way!" she spat sarcastically.

Ron just tutted and returned to his magazine, _Which Broom_?

The door creaked to emit someone but when Ron looked up to see who, Hermione had already brought the black-haired boy in a fierce hug.

"Harry! You're ok! Oh thank Merlin!" She stood back as if to examine him. "We've been so worried! We wanted to tell you what's been going on, really we have, but Dumbledore made us swear not to! Oh I hate not telling you things, but the Order has been so uncooperative! They can be so patronising at times you know! Oh thank Merlin you're here now and safe!" she rushed, her cheeks flushing as she spoke.

"Safe, Hermione?" Harry asked her, his eyebrows raised in question. "I've been attacked by Dementors' this summer, how safe do you think I was?"

"But that's why the Order have been trailing you all summer Harry! To try and keep you safe! We wanted to help but the Order wouldn't let us, didn't they Ron?" Hermione turned to Ron for support.

"It's true mate," Ron said, shifting uncomfortably and putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Well they did a pretty lousy job, didn't they?" Harry shouted.

"It was Mundungus that was supposed to be watching you Harry, but he left before his shift had ended", Hermione said, trying to explain.

"It's a good thing he did too or I'd be stuck with the Muggles all summer!" Harry roared in her face. Hermione's face crumpled and tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

"Aren't you scared Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Of what?" Harry shouted, making his way over to the window.

"The hearing?" Hermione whispered.

"Don't be stupid Hermione! I've fought Voldermont, why would a little hearing scare me?" Both Ron and Hermione shuddered at the name, and while Ron's face went white, Hermione started crying harder.

"Oh Harry, please don't be angry at us!" she pleaded.

"Mad at you?" Harry roared from across the room. "Of course I'm mad at you! It's alright for you! Ron asked you here weeks ago! You've been here knowing what's been going on, knowing I'm being followed while I've been stuck at the Dursleys'!"

"But we haven't been allowed into the meetings…." Hermione started her voice very timid.

"So what?!" Harry roared at her. "You're still here! You still knew things I didn't, like I was being followed and yet you didn't tell me!"

Hermione recoiled as if she had been slapped. But before either of the trio could speak, there were two loud "cracks" as Fred and George appeared in the room.

"By Merlin Harry," said George, "keep your voice down or you'll have Mum up wondering what's going on".

"See you two passed your Apparation tests," said Harry grumpily.

"With distinction," beamed George. Fred however, did not look so happy. Noticing Hermione's tear stained cheeks, he rounded on Harry.

"Why did you make Hermione cry? It's not her fault you don't know anything about the Order," he stormed.

"How do you know…?" Harry started but Fred cut him off by holding up a flesh coloured string with a sort of plastic ear attached to the end.

"Extendable Ears," he explained. "We were trying to listen in on the meeting downstairs but got you shouting instead. Now if you make Hermione cry again I'll hex you," he threatened.

Harry laughed. "Yeah right Fred. I fought Voldemort a few weeks ago and beat him. I'm really scared of you!" he said sarcastically. Fred shook with anger.

"Don't say that name around us! I'm serious Harry! This isn't all about you as usual! Our family are risking their lives and there is absolutely no need to take any anger you have out on Hermione!"

Harry marched right over to Fred and tried to square up to him, but his eyes only met Fred's chin.

"Of course it's all about me. _Voldemort_ is after _me_, he wants to kill _me_, he's always wanted to kill me, and I'll take it out on Hermione if I want!" Harry roared. Fred suddenly pulled back his fist as if to punch Harry but found Hermione clinging onto the end of it, pulling it to her chest.

"Don't Fred!" she wept. "Don't hurt him!"

"What _is_ all this noise about?" cried Mrs Weasley as she threw open the door of the bedroom with Ginny standing behind her. She surveyed the scene in front of her. "We're trying to have a meeting downstairs! Good job it's nearly over! All of you down to the kitchen now, dinners nearly ready."

She turned to leave but turned back again.

"Well, come on, I haven't got all day," she ordered when none of the students' had moved. Ron and George followed her first, grateful to get away from the tension in the room. Harry shot Fred a dirty look before he too, followed the others. Hermione let go of Fred's fist and lowered it to his side.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, but you really shouldn't have. Harry has a right to be angry with me. I should have told him about the Order anyway, no matter what they said." Fred shook his head and with his thumbs, wiped her wet cheeks.

"No, Hermione. You did the right thing. It wasn't really your position to tell Harry. His guardian, Sirius should have done that. It's his responsibility. But I won't have anyone talk to you like that, no matter who they are." He smiled at her and hugged her quickly.

"Now!" he said, pulling away. "I'm starving, and you know us Weasley men can't go long without a meal," he joked, just as his stomach let out a huge rumble.

Hermione laughed and pushed him towards the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Much later that night, while everyone slept, Harry lay wide awake, his mind playing over the conversation after dinner. News of the Order and what they had been up to was minimal, Harry had already known or guessed most of it. Really the only new information that Harry had learned was that Voldemort was looking for a weapon of some kind. He already knew that he was forming an army, people to fight, hurt or kill on his behalf. He knew that Voldemort was not going to stop until he and Harry had a duel, in which one of them would die. But a weapon puzzled him. What also puzzled him was Fred's behaviour towards the argument he had had with Hermione. Fred had shot him dirty looks all evening and Hermione had been unusually quiet. He had thought that Ron would have protected her from his wrath, not Fred. He wondered was there something going on between the two, and where Ron sat in the equation as everyone knew Ron had had a crush on Hermione for years. Ginny would know, he thought. Ginny always noticed things other people didn't. As he yawned and dozed off he tried to remind himself to ask her in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5 - Waiting

Chapter 5 – Waiting

By the time Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins had risen and come down to breakfast, Harry had already left for his hearing at the Ministry. Hermione was obviously in a state of worry as she had put on two odd socks and after George pointed it out had huffed at him and went to change in a strop.

"Don't mind Hermione," Fred said to his twin. "She's anxious about the Hearing."

"I know she is," George replied. "But there's nothing she can do about it."

"That's not what she thinks," said Ginny, overhearing their conversation. "She was mumbling in her sleep last night about how she should have protected Harry."

"I don't see how. How were any of us to know Mundungus would do a bunk and leave Harry alone?" asked George.

"I don't know," shrugged Ginny. "I'm just telling you what she said." The three exchanged puzzled looks before Mrs Weasley swooped down upon them, filling their plates with bacon and eggs.

When Hermione had returned and everyone's bellies were full, they retreated to the sitting area just off the kitchen. Hermione took her usual spot on the sofa opposite the fire and curled up with a book. Ron and George sat nearby, partaking in a game of Wizards Chess, while Ginny looked on. Fred took a seat beside Hermione on the couch, resting his arm along the top of it and placing his head against his hand. He simply looked at Hermione, making no effort to conceal the fact that he was studying her. It was really bugging him as to why Hermione was acting this way, and the curiosity inside him was starting to show.

"It's rude to stare," Hermione said, not taking her eyes from her book.

"It's rude to stick your nose in a book when a person so obviously wants a chat," he replied.

"What would you like to talk about?" she asked.

"Why you insist on beating yourself up about Harry's attack. And why you think you could have stopped it." He reached out and took one of her curls in his hands and proceeded to curl it around his finger. Hermione glanced at his movement from the corner of her eye but soon focused back on her book.

"I don't want to talk about it. I really want to finish this book." She answered.

"You're not really reading at all," he said.

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am."

"You're not."

"_I am_."

"_You're not_."

"Prove it," she threatened.

"Well, for one, that's Ginny's diary you're reading, and I know you wouldn't read something like that. And two, it's upside down."

Hermione glanced down and actually took in what was in front of her. She let out a gasp and threw the book onto second sofa sitting opposite them.

"I didn't realise! It was just sitting here on the couch!" She looked hastily at Ginny, who hadn't heard the conversation between her brother and her best friend as Ron was shouting at his knight to knock out George's piece.

Hermione looked back to Fred in shock.

"I honestly didn't realise," she started to say but Fred laughed and held up his hand to cut her off.

"I won't tell if you don't. It's not like you did it intentionally plus you weren't really reading it."

"No, I wasn't," Hermione sighed and leaned back into the cushions.

"Tell me what's on your mind," begged Fred. "I want to help."

"You can't," she replied, moving so she sat Indian style. "As long as Harry gets off, everything will be fine. Well, as fine as it can be now You-Know-Who is back." Fred nodded in understanding.

"What do you think this weapon is?" he asked her.

She cocked her head to one side in thought. "I've been mulling that over. I'm not sure….He needs some sort of army to defeat all of us, he can't do that on his own certainly, not unless he takes us down one by one and that can take some time….I've been thinking that the weapon might not be an object as such but maybe a person."

"A person? Like who?" Fred asked. But before Hermione could answer, Fred interrupted. "Not Harry?"

Hermione shook her head, her curls falling about her shoulders. "No, I was thinking of someone else. I don't think its Harry, You-Know-Who wants to kill him too much."

"Who were you thinking then?" Fred asked her.

"Oh….just…um," she stammered, looking uncomfortable and avoiding his gaze.

"Tell me, Hermione," Fred pleaded.

"It's silly, forget I mentioned it," she said, getting up from the couch. Fred reached out to grab her hand and she looked back at him.

"Tell me," he repeated. Hermione shook her head again.

"No. Forget it," she instructed, taking her hand from his and walking over to join the others.

George glanced over to Fred to see if he also was coming to watch the chess game but Fred was leaning back against the couch, staring at Hermione lost in thought.

He was starting to get a headache trying to work out the mystery that was Hermione Granger. There was a reason that men couldn't understand women and the way they thought. Did her thinking that You-Know-Who wanted a person as his weapon have reasonable theories behind it? Harry had been ruled out, so then who? Who would be an asset to You-Know-Who? Dumbledore! That was the answer! Dumbledore was a great wizard, who wouldn't want him fighting for their side? But then Dumbledore wouldn't join You-Know-Who unless he wasn't in his right mind. And the only way that would be…..if Dumbledore was under the Imperius Curse. That way he wouldn't know what he was doing and would carry out any instruction You-Know-Who gave him, including killing people. So then why wouldn't Hermione just say she thought it would be the Headmaster? There was something that wasn't quite right about the situation and Fred was going to get to the bottom of it.

Two hours later Harry still wasn't back from his Hearing at the Ministry, there had been no word of how it was going and Fred could see that Hermione was getting more and more frustrated as time went on.

She had disappeared up to her room half an hour ago, unable to sit in the kitchen along with the others as Fred and George had been telling jokes and had everyone in stiches, bizarrely including their mother.

When Ron had challenged Ginny to a game of exploding snap and Mrs Weasley returned to the stove, George turned to Fred.

"What's up Freddie?" he asked. "You've had a frown on your face for hours now and I'm worried it's going to stay like that forever. Not that I would mind, I've always been the better looking twin anyway," he teased.

"It's just something Hermione said earlier," explained Fred, ignoring George's joke. George cocked his head towards a quiet corner in the sitting area and the two of them retreated to it, Fred telling George about his conversation with the young witch earlier.

"Really?! Dumbledore could be the weapon? Wow," George said in shock.

"Shh, keep your voice down," warned Fred, glancing over to his siblings and his mother to make sure they didn't hear. When he turned back to George, he thought he saw a flash of black through the window behind George's head but it was gone before he could get a good look at it. _ Probably a bird_, he thought.

Turning his attention back to his twin he whispered "That's what I thought, that Dumbledore could be the weapon but Hermione wouldn't tell me who she thought it was."

"Well who else could it be?" asked George. As neither twin could come up with another name they both concluded that Hermione definitely meant their Headmaster.

"But why wouldn't she tell me that?" Fred asked his brother. George shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's not like you're close or anything, you hardly talk to her," George said to him. Fred looked away, knowing that of George saw the look in his eye he would know Fred wasn't telling him everything.

"We'll ask her later," George said, not noticing Fred, but instead concentrating on the game of exploding snap Ron and Ginny where having an argument over. Fred watched his younger siblings knowing that Hermione would be stubborn as usual and he was fighting over a lost cause.

Hermione was on her way to the bathroom when she walked past the open door of Fred and George's room. They beckoned her inside. She stood at the doorway hesitantly. She was wary of entering any room that belonged to the twins as she had always heard explosions coming from their room in the Burrow and didn't want to be on the end of anything like that.

"We're not going to bite, Hermione, come in and take a seat," said Fred.

"Yeah, we just wanted to ask you something," said George. Reluctantly she entered and sat cautiously on the end of George's bed. Fred was slightly put out that she had chosen to sit on his twin's bed rather than his, then he caught himself. Why would he be put out? Did he like Hermione more than he realised? It was a strange feeling coming over him, was he starting to crush on his little brothers best friend?

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked them.

"The talk we've just had," explained Fred, breaking from this thoughts. "Downstairs in the kitchen," he reminded her.

"I know who you think the weapon is," Fred said to her. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"You do?" she asked. Fred nodded.

"Although I'm not quite sure why because I'm pretty certain that Dumbledore can with stand the Imperius Curse.

"Dumbledore?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Yeah, Dumbledore," George confirmed. Fred watched Hermione's expression change from confusion to realisation.

"Yes, I think Dumbledore is the weapon he wants," she said robotically, not looking at either of the twins but picking imaginary lint from George's bedspread. "But you're right, there's no way Dumbledore would surrender to the Imperius Curse. Forgot I ever said anything, it was a silly idea."

"You're lying," Fred said accusingly. Hermione's head whipped around and her eyes met his.

"What?"

"You're lying," Fred repeated. "The way you just spoke, you never thought it was Dumbledore!"

"I need the bathroom," Hermione said, standing up.

"Why don't you talk to me? I thought you could talk to me about what was on your mind. What about what happened the other night?" Fred whispered, looking hurt.

Hermione shot a quick look towards George, and then turned back to Fred.

"That was private," she said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't tell George!" Fred stated. Hermione looked at him questionably. "I didn't!" he insisted.

"I don't believe you. How stupid was I? Of course you would tell George; how could you keep secrets from your twin?"

"What are you two on about?" asked George.

Fred's face gained a stubborn expression as he glared at Hermione. "See? I didn't tell George. I'm not a liar Hermione, unlike you."

"I'll leave you to your lovers tiff," sighed George, getting up and leaving the room.

"It's not a lovers tiff," Hermione shouted after him.

She turned back to Fred to shout at him also but his expression stopped her. Did he look as if he was going to cry?

"I thought we bonded Hermione. I told you my feelings, and I haven't even told George. He knows how I feel as we're twins and I wouldn't have to actually say anything to him, as I know he feels the same. I don't tell people lightly that I'm scared. But I thought I could trust you."

Hermione sighed and sat down beside him.

"You can Fred, I just…."

"Just lied," he finished for her. "You never thought Dumbledore was the weapon."

"No," she admitted. "It never crossed my mind. But it's the most logical explanation!"

"Then who did you think it was?" he asked her, leaning towards her. He was looking so intensively into her eyes that she found it distracted her train of thought.

"I can't say. I'm sorry."

Fred studied her. She certainly looked sorry. She got up off the bed and headed towards the door. In the hallway she turned and looked at him.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. You'll understand one day," she said to him.

Offended, he snapped at her. "No, Hermione. I don't think I will." He rolled over on his bed with his back to her. After a few minutes he heard the sound of her footsteps walking away.

Harry and Mr Weasley returned to Grimmauld Place and where ushered into the kitchen by Mrs Weasley to announce the good news to everyone. A loud cheer was let out and Harry was surrounded, being hugged by Ginny and Mrs Weasley and good naturedly slapped on the back by George. Mrs Weasley had her handkerchief out again and was dabbing her wet eyes while Ginny and George started doing a happy dance, while Ron simply beamed from ear to ear.

No one noticed as Fred slipped from the room and upstairs to Hermione. He was still upset at her but was thoughtful enough to seek her out to join in the celebration. He found her lying down on her bed, the curtains drawn and a wet face flannel on her forehead. He could see her eyes were closed despite the darkness of the room.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" came her answer.

"What are you doing?" She could feel the bed lower with his weight and something brush against her leg.

"Lying down in a dark room with a cool flannel at my forehead. My grandmother used to do it when she got a headache. I was trying it out," she explained, never opening her eyes.

"Harry's back," he said quickly. Hermione sat up, holding the face flannel in place and look at Fred expectantly.

"Well?" she prompted him.

"Cleared," Fred breathed. Hermione let out a shriek, threw her arms around Fred and kissed him full on the lips. Fred's eyes widened in shock but Hermione pulled away quickly, gave him a fierce hug and bounced from the room and down the stairs. Fred sat looking at the open doorway, his body not moving but his mind going a mile a minute. _Hermione Granger just kissed you. Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, Little Miss Goody Two Shoes, your little brother's best friend. Just. Kissed. You. Weird, _thought Fred. _Lovely, but weird. _Fred touched his lips, where her kiss still lingered. It had been short, but very soft and sweet. A huge grin spread across his face. That is, until his attention was pulled downwards. There in his lap sat Hermione's wet face flannel. He picked it up and a long drip of water came out of the end, leaving a puddle on the floor. Ugh, it was soaking, and now so was his lap he realised as he glanced at the dark patch on his jeans. Why was it he ended up with a wet lap when Hermione was around? Upon leaving the room he met George on the landing. George took one look at Fred and burst out laughing.

"Hermione has some effect on you, eh Fred?" he teased. "Is that why she's bouncing off the walls in the kitchen at the moment?"

Fred just winked at his twin good naturedly as he made his way to his bedroom to change.


	6. Chapter 6 - Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 9 - Back to Hogwarts

It was 2am and the night before everyone was due back at Hogwarts, Hermione stole down to the kitchen as her rumbling stomach had woken her up. She was glad she had woken when she did as she had been having a strange dream in which she had gone on a date with Fred but he had insisted they fly to the restaurant. Hermione had never been a fan of flying, in fact she hated it. She was quite embarrassed when she remembered she had kissed him after he told her the good news about Harry. Why she had done that she didn't know, it had seemed like her body wanted to do its own thing, without consulting her brain beforehand. She blushed as she remembered how soft Fred's lips had been. Stumbling into the kitchen she jumped in surprise as she found Fred at the kitchen table making his way through a stack of toast. She stopped short and stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room. They hadn't spoken much since that night as they had been too busy buying school supplies and Hermione had spent all her time with Harry and Ron. She was also very self-conscious that she had worn a pair of tatty old shorts to bed as it was quite warm her in room that night.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she responded, but it had come out quite high pitched. Hermione shifted awkwardly, not meeting his eyes as flashes of her dream came back into her mind.

"Couldn't sleep?" Fred asked, just as Hermione's stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Ah," said Fred, "Here, help yourself." He pushed the stack of toast towards her. Hermione selected a chair opposite him and started on a piece of toast.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, eating and mulling over their own thoughts. Their eyes met frequently but neither spoke until Hermione cleared her throat.

"You shouldn't tease Ron about becoming a Prefect."

"Why not?

Because it's not nice," she stated simply. Fred let out a snort.

"Not nice," he muttered. Out loud he said "It's my duty as a brother to tease him Hermione."

"It's an honour to be made Prefect! An achievement, you should be proud!" she snapped.

"Proud to take the Mick, yes!"

"You make him feel bad," she sighed.

Fred ignored her and smirked. "Ickle Ronnie the Prefect," he laughed. "And to think I bought him new dress robes!" To Hermione he said, "Only prats become Prefects, Hermione."

Hermione jumped up, the chair scraping against the floor as she did.

"You're the prat!" she shouted at him as she stormed off up the stairs.

_What was that all about? Girls! _Thought Fred, as he shoved another piece of toast in his mouth.

In the morning everyone was packed and ready to walk to the station, to catch the train to Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley thundered around the house, shouting at everyone. She was in a bad mood as the twins had bewitched their trunks to fly down the stairs, but in the process they had knocked Ginny down two flights of stairs. She had only a few minor cuts and bruises but Mrs Weasley still had given both Fred and George a sharp slap to the back of the head.

"Ow Mum," said George, rubbing his head.

"We didn't do it on purpose," said Fred, rubbing his own head.

But Mrs Weasley wasn't listening, and she stormed out the door with Harry, as she was escorting him to the station with Tonks.

Hermione and Ron left next with Mr Weasley, who looked at the twins, sighed and shook his head, before heading off. He was used to the twins' behaviour by now and had no words left to say to them. He hoped that the older they got the more sense would come to them.

The twins and Ginny, who would be accompanied with Lupin left last, walking briskly along in the morning sunshine. George slid up to his twin and spoke quietly.

"Fallen out with the little bookworm Fred?" he asked.

"She's not speaking to me just because I said only prats are made Prefects," explained Fred, as they turned a corner. "Flew off the handle for no reason."

George shook his head. "No reason eh? Tell me this. Who is the other Gryffindor Prefect, Fred?"

"Hermione, of course George, you were there when she told everyone," Fred rolled his eyes at his twin.

"Ohhh," he said, coming to a standstill in the middle of the street, realisation dawning on him. Ginny, not comprehending her brother had stopped right in front of her, walked into him.

"Watch it Fred!" she scolded.

"You basically called Hermione a prat, that's why she's not speaking to you," George explained as if talking to a child.

"Why would you call Hermione a prat?" asked Ginny, throwing daggers at Fred.

"I didn't! Well I didn't mean to!" he protested.

Lupin had joined them now, hurryingly them along the street towards the station.

"We'll miss the train!" he said, looking around to see if someone was watching them.

The three Weasleys' lengthened their stride and ran into King's Cross Station. Once they had reached the platform Fred grinned at Hermione while she was hugging Tonks goodbye, but Hermione merely frowned at him.

After they boarded the train and waved goodbye to the grownups, Fred slapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Right, we're off to discuss business with Lee," said Fred as him and George wandered off down the corridor. He looked back over his shoulder and his eyes met Hermione's before he ducked out of sight.

During the welcoming dinner in the Great Hall, Fred and George sat about ten seats away from where Hermione sat with Harry and Ron. Hermione's eyes frequently met Fred's but each time she looked away. She was clearly still mad at him. He could see she and Ron were bickering again, even more so after Sir Nick left their company and joined the Creevey brothers.

Dumbledore stood up when they had finished their meal, welcoming everyone back to the school. He warned the first years to stay out of the Forbidden Forest, and reminded a few of the older students it applied to them also. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged knowing looks and smirks. Fred caught Hermione's eye once more and raised his eyebrow at her in question but she gave him a puzzled look and her attention was caught by Harry who was talking to her. _Hermione breaking the rules? _He thought. This was news to him, and it intrigued him even more. There was definitely something about Hermione Granger that she was keeping to herself.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in silence as Professor Umbridge gave a speech.

"I don't like the look of her," said Hermione darkly once Umbridge had sat down.

"Yeah, all that pink," said Ron.

"No, I didn't mean that. There's just something about her. Oh, this isn't good, this isn't good at all!" she sighed.

"What do you mean? We haven't even had a lesson with her and you're saying she's no good as a teacher?" Ron asked confused.

"When will you listen Ron? Did you not hear what she said?" Hermione asked him.

"No, I zoned out after three seconds it was that boring," he told her. Hermione looked at Harry in desperation, and her friend just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"The speech basically meant that the Ministry are interfering at Hogwarts," Hermione informed them. "Oh," she gasped, looking around as students got to their feet. "Prefects are supposed to show the first years where to go! See you later Harry." She gave him a little wave as she went off in search of the Gryffindor newcomers.

Fred and George where in a dark corner of the common room talking in muted tones.

Hermione stood in the middle of the floor addressing the first years who were gathered around her. Ron had already slipped off to his dormitory, much to her annoyance.

"If you need anything just ask myself or Ron and we'll help you. Best unpack and get an early night," she advised them. "You have a long day ahead of you." As the first years twittered away,

Hermione heard her name being mentioned and looked around. Fred glanced up at that moment and gave her a little nod of his head in acknowledgement. Hermione huffily turned her back to him and stalked up to her dormitory.

"Well, there goes that idea," said Fred, sitting back in his chair. "I'll speak to her in the morning when she's calmed down," he told his twin. "Now about these Fainting Fancies…." He pulled a piece of parchment out of his school bag and turned his attention to his business with George, all thoughts of Hermione slipping from his mind.


	7. Chapter 7 - Hermione's Frustration

Author's note: I've only gotten 2 reviews so far so I'm unsure if you are all enjoying this story, but I want to assure you all that you won't have long to wait for updates, as Guessing Games has been written in full! Currently working on the sequel so I promise to post a chapter or two at least once a week.

Hopefully I'll get some reviews to let me know what you think of the story so far!

**Chapter 7 – Hermione's Frustration**

Harry and Ron left the boys' dormitory to make their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast when a brushy head at the noticeboard caught their attention.

"Hermione?" Coming for breakfast?" Harry called.

"Have you seen this?" she asked, shaking with rage while pointing to an advertisement Fred and George had pinned to the noticeboard asking for testers for their products. Without waiting for a reply she stormed on, "Oh this takes the biscuit! How dare they?!" Hermione ripped down the piece of parchment. "Ugh! Just wait until I see them!" and she hurried out of the common room, Harry and Ron trailing behind her.

Ron and Hermione bickered throughout breakfast, as Ron was taking exempt that Hermione was still reading the Daily Prophet even though she reassured them by insisting it was good to keep tabs on what the Ministry was saying/doing. The twins came sauntering up, Fred taking a seat beside Hermione and George beside Harry. Fred casually threw an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Well lads, how's it hanging?" he asked the trio. Disgusted, Hermione roughly shook his arm from her shoulders.

"How vulgar! How's it hanging indeed! You'll be hanging from the nearest tree Fred Weasley when your mother finds out you've been advertising for testers in the common room!" she glared, poking Fred in the chest with her finger.

"Watch it Books, you'll make a dent in my pecks," he teased, swatting her finger away. "Mum'll never find out, so don't worry your little head."

"She will when McGonagall has to explain to her that your products have killed all the first years!"

"They've been warned; it's at their own risk Hermione and we wouldn't kill anyone," said George. "Bleed profusely, yes," said Fred, "but not kill anyone. Anyway," he continued, ignoring the daggers Hermione was throwing him, "since this is our last year we've decided to put it to good use. Conduct full and in-depth research before we open the shop."

"Yeah," said George, "No need to concentrate on lessons now we have the gol- I mean, our OWLS," he corrected himself quickly as Harry shot him a warning look.

"You have the gold? To open the shop?" Hermione asked her eyes wide. Harry's face went very red and he dropped his knife therefore retreated under the table to retrieve it. Fred and George exchanged a look.

"Where on earth did you get all that money from?" asked Hermione, but her tone told them she already knew.

"Yeah, how come you didn't tell me, I'm your brother!" Ron said.

"We haven't got the money to open the joke shop yet," said Fred, "we didn't say we had."

"George did," Ron spat.

"No, I actually didn't," said George.

"Well when you make you your minds make sure you tell everyone else and not me. I'm only your brother after all" Ron said sarcastically, getting up from the table and storming out of the Great Hall.

Hermione got up to follow him, but leaned down towards Harry and the twins.

"I would advise you not to make that mistake again. If your mother finds out it was Harry that gave you the gold he'll be hanging in that tree next to you," she warned them.

"How did you know?!" asked Harry.

"Oh Harry please! You couldn't have been more obvious! Just be thankful Ron's too thick to see what's right in front of him!" And with that she stalked out of the Great Hall.

After the trio's first class that morning (a History of Magic); Ron and Hermione where bickering once more.

"It wouldn't kill you to take your own notes for once! You may actually learn something." Hermione was saying to Ron.

"But it's so boring Hermione. I fall asleep in the first five minutes; I can't concentrate the way you can. If I can't borrow your notes I'll fail" Ron wined.

"And it would serve you right," she snapped at him. "It might teach you a lesson. I won't be giving you my notes this year. See how you get on in your exam without them!"

"You wouldn't!" Hermione whirled around to face him.

"Try me," she threatened him, her eyes narrowing.

"Hi, Harry!" a voice said. Ron and Hermione turned to see Cho Chang standing beside them.

Harry's face went very red.

"Hey….Hey Cho," he stuttered. Hermione pulled at Ron's elbow to lead him away, making faces at him in the process, but he threw Cho a frustrated look and asked her, "Is that a Tornados badge?"

Cho glanced down to the small blue badge on her cloak.

"Yes," she replied.

"They're not doing very well, are they? In the Quidditch league?" Ron asked her.

Cho's small smile faded from her lips and she shot Ron a dirty look. "See you later Harry," she said, walking away. Hermione whirled around, her eyes narrowed at Ron.

"Really Ron! You are impossible!" she shouted.

"What did I do now?" Ron asked, looking innocent.

"Harry wanted to talk to her alone and you went and insulted the poor girl. You stuck your big nose in where it wasn't wanted!" she spat.

"Look who's talking," he spat back at her. "Fred and George's joke shop has nothing to do with you but you yell at them for testing on first years!"

"I'm doing it for their own protection," she yelled at him.

Ron snorted. "Yeah, right!"

"Well at least I don't rely on other people to get me through school! Call yourself a wizard? You might as well be a Squib!"

The students that had gathered in the courtyard in between lessons went very quiet and turned to look at the trio. Hermione stormed off to her next class, which thankfully, neither Ron or Harry took. She walked along the corridors which where surprising empty provided it was in between lessons. Silent tears flowed down her face and she was wiping them away with her jumper sleeve when she turned the corner and bumped into Fred and George.

"Hey Books," greeted Fred. "Don't cry, you're not late to class," he teased.

"Oh ha ha, very funny," she said, pushing past them. She was in no mood for the twins at that moment. But before she could get away Fred grabbed the strap of her school bag and pulled her gently back towards them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said softly. Hermione looked at him. His expression reminded her of their talks at Grimmuald Place, of the serious and scared Fred Weasley. George's concerned frown gave her the courage she needed and before she knew it she told the twins about her fight with Ron.

"Ron's a git, Hermione. Why you pay attention to him I don't know. Don't give him your notes," Fred advised. George nodded.

"Let him do his own work for once. He shouldn't be relying on you to get him past his exams," he added.

"What happens when he leaves school? Are you going to hold his hand all through his adult life as well?" Fred asked her.

Hermione shook her head. Thanks," she said, leaning up against the stone wall and letting out a huge sigh. She defiantly felt a lot better she had got it off her chest. And to think that the twins agreed with her!

"Now Books don't get too comfortable," said Fred, his smirk returning to his face. "Don't want to be late to class on your first day as a Prefect," he reminded her. Hermione jumped as if she had been scalded and hurried off, waving to the twins.

Once she had gone Fred turned to George.

"Bloody Ron! Wait till I get my hands on him!" he thundered.

"Relax Fred," George said as they started walking. "We'll have a word with ickle Ronnie, set him straight. No need to get worked up about it."

"It's only the first day of the school year and already he's upset her! I'll throttle him!" Fred stormed.

"Calm down Fred!" exclaimed George. "We'll have a quiet chat with Ron later and tell him it's not on, ok?"

"Yeah," said Fred, leaning against the wall, beside a picture. "Come on, let's skip Charms and work on those Fainting Fancies." Addressing the boy in the picture, "Boy, let us in please." The picture sprang out from the wall and the twins climbed in.

Ron was brooding all through the trio's double Potions class, but both Hermione and Harry ignored him. Harry was too busy concentrating on getting his potion right to be worried about Ron and his moods. He secretly thought Hermione was right; Ron relied on her too much to help with his homework; more than often she ended up writing his introductions and conclusions. Harry knew she fixed and corrected his own occasionally, but not as much as Ron's.

As they trouped into their Double Defence against the Dark Arts class he could feel everyone was on edge. Having a new teacher meant that no one knew how strict they would be therefore everyone was tense.

"Put your wands away, you won't be needing them," Professor Umbridge instructed them. And please copy down the course aims I have written on the board." There was a scurry of activity as the fifth years took out parchment and quills and began to follow Umbridge's orders.

When everyone had copied down the text, Umbridge instructed them to open their books and read the first chapter "quietly please."

"Is there a problem, Miss…Granger?" she asked Hermione, who had her hand raised.

"No, I have a question regarding your course aims, Professor."

"My course aims?" asked Umbridge, taken back.

"Yes," I believe that's what I said," said Hermione boldly.

"And that question would be….?"

"There's nothing in your course aims about using defensive spells," started Hermione.

"That's a statement, not a question Miss Granger," Umbridge said sharply.

Hermione smiled. "I was going to say, before I was interrupted, that there's nothing in your course aims about using defensive spells, so how are we to learn how to defend ourselves?"

"Defend yourselves? Why would you need to defend yourselves?"

"Maybe," said Harry, "Since Lord Voldemort is back, it would come in useful?" There was a gasp from the students; Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes wide in shock. She shook her head at him, trying to speak to him with her eyes but he ignored her.

"That Dark Wizard has not "come back"," said Umbridge, smiling so widely she showed her pointed little teeth.

"So how do you explain Cedric Diggory's death?" Harry challenged.

"That was a tragic accident….Yes, Miss Granger?" Umbridge turned to Hermione whose hand was flapping around in the air.

If we're not to _use_ defensive spells…." But Umbridge cut her off.

"Are you a Ministry trained educational expert Miss Granger?" she asked sweetly.

"No, and I wouldn't want to be if the Ministry is going to allow maniac's like Barty Crouch Jr to swagger into Hogwarts and preform an Unforgiveable Curse on fourth years," Hermione snapped at her. The tension in the class could have been cut with a knife; no one dared move. All eyes were on Umbridge to see her reaction to Hermione's statement.

But Hermione continued, not giving Umbridge the time to process what she had just said.

"But then, maybe you're not a, how did you put it? "Ministry-trained educational expert" if you are only going to teach the theory and the practical spells are too difficult for you. After all, there's a compulsory practical in our Dark Arts OWL."

Umbridge shook with rage.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" she snapped, her eyes wild with anger. "Now listen very carefully _children_. What are you learning has been approved by the Ministry and the Ministry _guarantees_ you are not in any danger from any _kind_ of Dark Wizards. If there are any more interruptions to my class there will be a fortnight's detention for _all_ students," she pointedly looked at Harry and Hermione while she said this.

"Now, get back to your reading children," she said, as she sat down behind the teacher's desk.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione gave him a hard slap on the arm.

"Not another word Harry! If you get me two weeks detention I'll hex you!" she threatened. "We've said enough! Leave it," she warned. Harry slumped back in his chair and looked at the jumble of words in front of him.

For a moment he thought he heard Hermione mumble under her breath but shook that thought out of his head and went back to his reading.

The Great Hall at dinner time that evening was buzzing with what had happened in Umbridge's class that afternoon.

"And then Hermione said "No, and I wouldn't want to be if the Ministry is going to allow maniac's like Barty Crouch Jr to swagger into Hogwarts and preform an Unforgiveable Curse on fourth years!"" Ron was telling the twins.

"She didn't! Hermione? _Hermione_? Was cheeky to a _teacher_?" Fred asked, astonished.

"I know, I couldn't believe my ears. She did say that, didn't she Harry?" Ron looked to his best friend for reassurance. Harry nodded, filling his plate with Shepard's pie.

"Hermione?" asked Fred again.

"It's not like her at _all_," said George. "She used the word "swagger!""

"She really doesn't like Umbridge. She said that last night, during dinner. That there was "just something about her" whatever that means," shrugged Ron, wiping a bit of pie from the front of his jumper.

"That's women's intuition that is," said George.

"Women's what?" asked Harry.

"Women's intuition. They always get these feelings about things, Mum does it all the time; drives Dad crazy," explained George.

"And when he asks how she knows these things, she says she can feel it in her waters," chimed in Fred.

"Girls are weird," said Ron.

"You would think you were an expert by now Ron, hanging around Hermione for four years," said George.

"Talking about Hermione," interrupted Fred. "You're not to give her a hard time about not helping you with your homework," Fred said, pointing his fork in Ron's direction.

"Take your own notes for once and stop upsetting her," said George.

"It's her fault she gets all upset," said Ron, "I merely ask her for a lend of her notes and she flies off the handle."

"Don't play the innocent with me," growled Fred at his younger brother. "We all know you rely on Hermione too much to get you through your schoolwork, it stops now. Take your own notes, do your own work or George and I will spend the whole year making your life miserable." Fred glanced at his twin. _Come on Bro, back me up! _George folded his arms and nodded at Ron.

Upon seeing the twins where serious, Ron gulped.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop asking Hermione for help," he admitted.

"Good! Glad that's sorted," said Fred, tucking into the rest of his dinner.

Later on in the common room he and George were surrounded by their first year testers. Fred had a bag of Fainting Fancies in one hand, and a clipboard in the other. Hermione, Ron and Harry were lounging by the fire, talking over what had happened that day in their lessons.

The commotion by the twins caught Hermione's attention.

"What _are_ they doing?" she asked Ron and Harry.

"Are they…?" she trailed off. Her eyes narrowed as she exclaimed "Oh I don't _believe_ this!" and she marched right over to the twins.

"I thought I told you you weren't to test your "products" on first years?" Hermione shouted at them.

"And we told _you _there's no harm in it!" said Fred, leaning over an unconscious blond haired boy and scribbling on his clipboard.

"No harm? Just look at them!" Hermione roared, pointing to the small girl at George's feet. George bent down and put a purple sweet into the girl's mouth. The girl began to stir and when George stood up he said to Fred, "Think it's strong enough, Freddie." Fred scribbled on his clipboard.

"I really don't see why you're causing a fuss Books, it was your idea in the first place."

Hermione raised herself to her full height and put her hands on her hips.

"It was not!" she retorted. "I would never suggest testing your stupid products on anyone let alone first years!"

"No, the fainting fancies where your idea," Fred sighed. Hermione looked at him in horror.

"They were not!" she shouted at him.

"They were," George insisted.

"During the summer you said you couldn't stand the sight of vomit, you asked us why couldn't something simple happen, like fainting," Fred reminded her. Hermione stood and looked at him open mouthed.

"Oh no Fred Weasley, you are not pinning that on me!"

"I'm not "pinning" anything on you; I'm merely stating a fact."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Well here's a threat for you. Test anything on first years again and _I'll_ write to your mother."

Fred's head snapped up. "Books, that's below the belt and you know it," he said darkly.

"I'll go as low as I have to to stop you putting innocent first years in danger," she said, before she stalked away.

Fred looked after her in bewilderment. Hermione had changed since coming back to Hogwarts, threatening him and talking back to teachers. Something was up and he was a determined now more than ever to find out what.


	8. Chapter 8 - Truce

**Author's note - Thank you to everyone that posted a review, I appreciate them all! Just a short chapter today, but the next one will be up on Wednesday with more clues as to what Hermione is keeping from Fred and her other friends. **

Chapter 8 - Truce

Hermione sat on her own at the Gryffindor breakfast table the next morning. She had come down extra early as to avoid Fred. In fact, she didn't really want to speak to anyone, even Harry and Ron. She was angry at herself for letting her emotions get the better of her; she was falling hard for Fred and was finding it hard not to tell him the truth about why she was acting so strangely. After her talk with him that first night during the summer she had begun to believe that she could trust him with the truth. But doubts kept creeping into her head, making her unsure of every decision she was making.

_"I've obviously come down __**too**__ early", _she thought to herself, as there was no sign of any food.

She still felt she was right, however, when it came to the twins testing on the first years. She was mainly concerned for the little newcomers, but also worried that Fred, and of course, George, would get into big trouble if any of the teachers found out. They could even get expelled. She didn't like falling out with people, especially since she had always found it hard to make friends, but she had felt a connection with Fred that she had never felt with anyone else. She was torn and it wasn't the most pleasant feeling she'd ever had.

Fred scowled as he walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast with George. His twin had known better than to say anything to Fred, not even a good morning, not when he was in this mood.

Fred was still angry at Hermione for threatening to tell his mother that he's testing his products on the first years. After all, was he not paying them? And he would never deliberately harm anyone, surely Hermione would know that?

He was also upset that she wouldn't confide tell him who she thought the weapon is, after all, had they not bonded over the summer, told each other things they haven't told anyone else? Even though he was upset at her, his heart felt like it had been split, there was a part of him wanted to make it up to Hermione. But how?

As the twins approached the Gryffindor table they found Hermione sitting as usual with Ron and Harry. She seemed to be already half way through her breakfast while most students were just arriving.

Fred choose not to sit by Hermione at breakfast, instead sitting opposite her but one. Their eyes met several times but not a word was spoken between them.

_"I need to speak to her", _thought Fred, "_but I need somewhere private"._

_"Fred will never come to the library to speak to me", _thought Hermione. "_I'd be surprised if he even knew where it was. I would expect he doesn't want to speak to me anyway, not after what I said last night"._

Hermione was the first to leave the table, saying to Ron and Harry she would see them in Charms, their first lesson of the day. She made her way to the library, her one comfort in times like these. She didn't know what it was about the stacks of books and the smell of parchment but it eased her, cheered her, made her think clearly. She sat at her usual table in the back and unpacked her school bag. She had twenty minutes before she had to be at class, she could get some work done in that time. She took out her quill and parchment and laid it out before her, before opening her Charm textbook. The pages however, stuck up and flipped themselves to a different page than Hermione had selected. There, inside, was a folded piece of parchment. Curious, she unfolded it and read.

_"Hermione", _it read. "_I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did. I didn't purposely set out to. Please meet me by the one eyed witch on the third floor after breakfast so we can talk. Fred"._

Hermione sat back in her chair and sighed. Should she meet him? She was still angry at what he done, but desperately wanted their friendship to continue. Making a snap decision she packed her things away quickly and hurried along to the third floor.

As she walked down the corridor towards the statue she kept looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was about. Her footsteps echoed off the walls. Just as she came to a halt beside the witch, it sprang open and from a small opening behind it out stepped Fred.

"Hey," he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," Hermione replied.

He indicated to a door to their left. "Come in here, we'll be able to talk in private." He opened the door for her and she stepped into the empty classroom.

"What do you want to talk about?" she said softly turning to him. Fred leant against a desk, and looked at her.

"I wanted to say sorry for upsetting you. I never want to be the one who makes you feel like that."

"Then don't test on the first years," she said. Fred rolled his eyes.

"If I agree will you stop badgering me about my inventions?" he asked. She cocked her head to one side in thought.

"Alright, I'll stop badgering you about your inventions," she said. Fred crossed his fingers behind his back.

"And I won't test on the first years anymore."

"Glad that's sorted Books", he smiled at her. Turning serious, he said, "You know I wouldn't want to talk to anyone else rather than you."

"Except George," she reminded him. Fred shook his head.

"George knows how I feel about everything; I don't need to actually tell him." Hermione nodded her understanding. Fred looked at his feet and a blush came over his cheeks.

"But sometimes it's nice to talk to someone else, to admit what I'm really feeling. Everyone sees me as a joker, and yes, I enjoy a good joke and a prank. But when my Mum and Dad are putting their lives at risk…I do worry about them," he admitted, finally looking into Hermione's eyes.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Fred. You can't make a joke of everything, people will understand that you have other feelings," Hermione said, trying to support him.

"It's just, sometimes I feel like I have an image to keep up, that George and I have a reputation to withhold and everyone expects us to act in a certain way."

"You should never feel like that Fred. It's your body and your feelings and you should be comfortable doing what you feel is best. You should feel free to express yourself. Do you honestly think I enjoy arguing with Ron all the time? No. It's because I know if I don't tell him off and bottle it up inside I'll explode."

Fred smiled weakly. "Yeah, Ron can certainly push your buttons. Thanks Hermione, for not laughing."

"Fred I would never laugh at you. I'm just glad you can share things with me," Hermione gently poked him in the ribs. "I appreciate you taking the time to listen to me off load as well. Ron and Harry…well. They're a bit immature," she said. Fred moved closer to her so she could feel his breath on her forehead.

"And I'm not?" he smiled, leaning down slightly so their eyes where more level. Hermione looked at his lips, longing to touch them.

"Maybe," she smiled. "Depends what the situation is," she said, leaning in towards him. Fred's heart pounded fiercely in his chest as her lips alighted on his. The small gentle kisses slowly evolved into one long deep kiss. His lips moved rhythmically with hers. He felt her take a sharp breath as his tongue traced her bottom lip. Her mouth responded to his request and her tongue timidly touched his own. Intense sensations flowed through Fred's body and his head was spinning as their tongues danced together between their open mouths.

In the background someone cleared their throat. Fred and Hermione jumped apart, looking at Professor McGonagall with wide eyes.

"Hadn't you both better get to class?" she asked, standing in the open doorway. Both students grabbed their school bags and hurried out of the classroom, Hermione turning left at the doorway to her Charm class, and Fred turning right. Halfway down the corridor they both turned at the same time to look back at one another. Both had huge grins on their faces when they reached their destinations.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Dumbledore's Advice

It was late in the Gryffindor common room later that evening when Harry returned from an unexpected meeting with Dumbledore. He wandered over to Ron and the twins who were playing exploding snap in a corner.

"Hey, what did Dumbledore want?" asked Ron, laying down his next card. Harry looked at the twins. Quickly deciding that he could trust them (seeing as they knew about the Order), he told the three red heads about his meeting with the Headmaster.

"He didn't say much that I could understand apart from the fact I'm to stay close to Hermione and listen to her. That she'll be useful when Voldemort decides to show himself," Harry said. Ron and the twins looked at him expectantly, the twins and Ron visibly shuddering at the name.

"That's all," said Harry. "He wouldn't go into detail and explain why, no matter how many times I asked him."

"That's strange," said Ron. "Surely he should have told you why?"

"No one told Harry why Sirius was looking for him in third year," inserted George.

"So what difference does this make?" asked Fred.

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell you to stay close to me?" asked Ron, hurt.

"Oh come on Ron, we all know Hermione's magic is far better than yours," said Fred.

"She is the brightest witch of her age after all," said George.

"Probably even better than us," shrugged Fred.

"Now Fred, that's going too far," said George, holding up his hand.

"Maybe just a little bit then," Fred said, putting down a card.

"Ever so slightly," agreed George, playing his hand.

Harry laughed at the twins just as the portrait swung open and Hermione climbed in. Spotting the group she made her way over and threw herself into a nearby chair.

"I can't believe how much studying there is to do this year!" she exclaimed, putting her school bag down with a heavy thump. "I'm stressed out enough as it is with Umbridge not teaching us properly, I don't need all the extra homework the teachers are giving out!"

"Getting too much for you Books?" Fred asked, winking at George.

"We did warn you," said George.

"Fancy a bit of Puking Pastilles on the cheap?" asked Fred, innocently.

"Ugh, I don't think so, I'm not desperate," Hermione groaned, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Did you hear that George?" asked Fred, his eyes widened with shock.

"I did Fred, I did!" said George. "Only if she was desperate!"

"That hurt, Books," said Fred, clutching his chest dramatically.

"As much as this little," Harry indicated between Hermione and the twins, looking for the right words, "exchange is interesting; I'd rather know why Dumbledore told me that you would be useful when Voldemort comes." All four boys turned to look at Hermione. She looked at Harry, her eyes big with shock and her mouth open.

"Stop catching flies Books, and tell us," said Fred. Hermione blinked a few times then concentrated on a very interesting thread on her chair. She shifted uncomfortably a bit before answering.

"Everyone will have their uses Harry, when the time comes we'll stand and fight as one. " And before they knew it she had grabbed her school bag and flew up the stairs to bed.

Fred stretched and said, "Well I'm not an expert in body language but I think she knows what Dumbledore was trying to tell you Harry; although she won't tell you."

"Why though?" asked Ron, puzzled.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll tell us before long. She tells us everything," Harry stated confidently.

Fred remained silent, knowing Harry's statement wasn't true. However, as the card game continued, his thoughts were going a mile a minute while his two brothers and Harry chatted.

It was starting to irritate Fred that Hermione was keeping secrets not only from him but her supposedly best friends.

"_Is she having secret meetings with Dumbledore? Is that how she knows who the "weapon" is? Does she have information about You-know-who that Harry doesn't know about? Why would Dumbledore insist that Harry keep Hermione close by? Is it something to do with the fact she has to be there to "protect" him? But how can she protect Harry more than Dumbledore himself? Surely Harry should be protected more by Dumbledore than Hermione?"_ Fred could feel the beginnings of a headache coming along. "_Bloody women"_, he thought. "_More trouble than they're worth"._

Long before breakfast the next morning, the twins had spotted Hermione slipping out of the common room.

"Perfect time to play that prank on her George," said Fred. "Come on, before we lose her." The twins followed Hermione down the stairs and along the corridor, having to stop and hide every now and then as she was often glancing over her shoulder.

"Obviously doesn't want to be followed!" whispered George. Fred nodded in agreement.

She came to an abrupt halt on the third floor outside Dumbledore's office and stood staring at the gargoyle for a few minutes. The twins stole behind a suit of armour and watched as Hermione stood very, very still.

"Has she lost the plot?" Fred asked his brother.

"Shh," said George, indicating towards Hermione, who had started to pace and mutter to herself.

"Have you got any Extendable Ears on you?" George asked.

"Like you have to even ask," said Fred, pulling out the flesh coloured string from his pocket. Just as it had reached within feet of Hermione, the gargoyle came to life, and Dumbledore stepped out of his office. Fred and George quickly put the end of the Extendable Ear to their own ears to listen.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, making Hermione jump. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello Professor. I was just….I mean…..I umm." Hermione stumbled over her words.

"You are here to ask me about my conversation with Mr Potter," he stated. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, Professor. You know Harry tells me and Ron everything. He wants answers that I can't give to him." She cocked her head to one side and studied the Headmaster.

"What you said to him last night….You know, don't you? What I am?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I knew in your first year when I saw you. Your eyes gave you away. Therefore I promptly wrote to your Father and he came to me in person to confirm it."

"He came here…to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I had a delightful chat with him and I understand everything," Dumbledore confirmed. Hermione paused and studied the Headmaster.

Before she could speak, Dumbledore opened his mouth.

"You have a very special gift Miss Granger, but you must remember to control yourself. Try not to let your emotions get the better of you and give you way. You will be in the most dangerous position if you do," he warned.

"I only use it when necessary Sir. When the time comes…..I'll stand by Harry. I can't guarantee I can protect him from You Know Who, but I'll do my best. My loyalty is to him. "

"And Mr Weasley?"

"I know he'll stand by Harry as well. I'll protect him as much as I can also. In fact the whole Weasley family. It won't be easy; there are a lot of them. I can't be around them all at the same time." She smiled, but it faded quickly.

"I couldn't protect Harry during the summer. From the Dementors." Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the memory.

"You weren't to know. You need to be there at the time. It's not your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself," Dumbledore said kindly. Hermione nodded unconvincingly.

"You are quite fond of the Weasleys'." Again it was a statement, not a question.

"They're like my family," she confirmed.

"Very well Miss Granger, I trust you will do what you can. In the meantime, there are OWLs to be studied for," he smiled at her.

"Yes sir" she said, starting to walk away.

"Oh and Miss Granger," Dumbledore called. Hermione turned to face him again.

"You do belong here, no matter what anyone else says. You have your gift, but you are also a witch, and a very good one at that," he winked at her.

Hermione beamed. "Thank you Sir," she said, before skipping off towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

As Dumbledore wandered off in the opposite direction and with the corridor now empty, Fred and George deemed it safe to speak.

"What was that?!" asked Fred.

"I don't know," said George, confused. "Dumbledore said she had a "gift"! What could that be?"

"That could be her cleverness," dismissed Fred. "She knows everything."

"But he said, she was _also_ a witch!" exclaimed George. "Is she a werewolf? A vampire?" he guessed. Fred shook his head.

"Can't be, Dumbledore said she had her "gift", and that it was her eyes that gave her away. There's nothing strange about her eyes, except they are _really_ lovely chocolate brown." George's head snapped up to look at his twin.

"Really Fred, have you looked at her _that_ closely?" teased George. Fred shrugged.

"Hard to miss those chocolate browns, Bro," Fred replied. "She has to be there to protect a person so she can't be a werewolf or vampire; they aim to mane or kill.

"Dumbledore said she had to control her emotions though, so maybe she is? Like Lupin she can't control it, she has to change," George interrupted.

Fred continued, "She did go on an awful lot over the summer about how if she was with Harry he wouldn't have had to fight the Dementors'. And Dumbledore just verified that, didn't he?"

"I don't think so," replied George. "Not in so many words. We need to sit down and think this over. Come on, let's go." He jumped out from behind the armour and lead Fred down the corridor towards the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 10 - Hiding Places

Chapter 10 - Hiding Places

That evening Hermione rounded the corner of a fifth floor corridor, her ears and eyes alert as ever. She took her Prefect duties very seriously, and since it was past curfew all students (apart from herself of course) should be in their common rooms. But Hermione heard laughter and loud voices from halfway down the corridor. She picked her ears up again, making her way towards the sound. She stopped in front of a painting of a young boy and girl sitting in a haystack in a field. They gave her a cheerful wave and went back to their conversation. They were not the ones making the noise, which had gotten much louder as she stood before the painting. Hermione leaned her ear towards the painting, placing a hand on the wall to balance herself. Yes, the laughter was definitely coming from behind the painting, just as she had suspected.

"Is there a room behind your painting?" she asked the young boy and girl. They looked at her, then silently to each other, as if asking a question. They then peered back at the Fifth Year student standing in front of them.

Suddenly there was a loud "BOOM!" from behind the painting, making Hermione jump back.

"If there are students hiding in there, you better let me in!" she demanded the two youngsters. "It's past curfew and I'm a Prefect!"

"Oughtn't to ma'am," the boy said in a thick country accent. "Is private business," he grinned, poking his young counterpart in the ribs. She let out a high-pitched giggle, and covered her face with her hands.

"I demand you let me in now!" Hermione ordered. "I have a nasty feeling I know who's in there anyway!"

"Not likely," said the boy, frowning. "Tis none of your business Ma'am. I mustn't let you in, tis Masters' instructions. And I no go against my Masters."

"How dare you! I know its students hiding in there; it's my duty to report them!"

Without warning the painting swung open and a tall red-head poked his head out.

"Quiet down will you Hermione!" Fred exclaimed. "I can hear you shouting all the way from my lab."

"Your…..what?" Hermione breathed. Fred rolled his eyes, grabbed her jumper sleeve and pulled her in behind the painting. Fred was already walking down a narrow passageway, which the painting had been concealing, by the time Hermione had caught her breath and took in her surroundings.

"Now Books," he was saying. "This is George and my secret and you're not to be going shooting your mouth off." Hermione had opened her mouth to protest, but Fred had stopped walking, whirled around with his hand up to stop her.

"I know you're a Prefect, blah blah blah, but for once, let it slide. We're doing this for everyone's amusement; give everyone something to smile about in the dark times like these."

"I wasn't going to say anything," she lied. Fred raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but chose not to respond. Instead he turned again, leaning her down the passageway, to Hermione's astonishment was quite long, and into a large room. It was as large as their common room, but in the middle there were roughly ten tables, all filled with cauldrons, that were bubbling and brewing, various potion ingredients' were scattered on the tables, some spilling onto the floor. Different coloured steam and smoke were rising to meet above her head. "_I wish he wouldn't swagger like that", _Hermione thought. "_It's quite distracting"._

"Merlin, Fred! What are you thinking bringing Hermione in here? We're in big trouble now!" George cried, breaking Hermione's concentration from Fred's behind.

"It was our dear little Hermione that was doing all that shouting, George. Had to bring her here to keep her quiet, didn't I?"

"And what makes you think she won't go running to McGonagall and we end up in a month's detention?" his twin asked.

"George, calm down, Books won't spill. I've a trick up my sleeve to keep her quiet," Fred grinned.

"Really?" George slid closer to his brother, intrigued.

"I am here, you know," Hermione spoke up.

"Course you are!" exclaimed Fred, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "How could we forget we are in the presence of our favourite little bookworm!"

"Less of the little," Hermione retorted wiggling from under Fred's arm. "I wouldn't be so small if you weren't so tall and gangly."

"Gangly!" shouted the twins in disgust.

"I resent that, Books, we're manly, not gangly," said Fred, rubbing his hands over his biceps. Hermione had to peel her eyes away before her thoughts got all in a tangle. Why did he have this effect on her? She wanted to reach out and feel his biceps herself. She cleared her throat and wandered over to the nearest table.

"What are you two up to?" she enquired, peering into a cauldron.

"I told you, Books, this is our lab. I thought you listened?" Hermione whirled around to tell Fred off but upon seeing the grin on his face stopped her in her tracks. _He was only teasing_ she told herself, turning her attention back to the cauldron.

"This is where we make our products, for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes," Fred explained. "I've already told you George and I are going to open a joke shop, well, this is the beginning." George looked at his twin sceptically.

"It's ok," Fred whispered to him. "She's not gonna tell, trust me."

"What hold have you got over her?" George whispered back.

"He hasn't got any hold over me," Hermione chimed in. The twins gazed at her.

"Funny how men always think you can't hear when they're talking about you," she said, running her hands over a forgotten quill.

"Have you any products for girls?" she asked, peering into another cauldron.

"All our products are unisex Hermione," George said, thinking she was about to lecture them on equal rights.

"Yes, but products that would appeal more to girls."

"Like?" Fred prompted.

"Oh, I don't know, like a love potion or a daydream charm."

"A daydream charm?" George smirked.

"Yes, you know, something that will make you daydream for ten minutes or so, like a guy coming and sweeping you off your feet, but it feels real…" she said as her eyes lost focus and she looked like she had gone off on a daydream of her own. Fred hoped she had himself pictured in her mind.

George cleared his throat, making Hermione jump.

"Looks to me like you don't need a daydream charm Hermione," he teased. She blushed furiously, before meeting Fred's eyes briefly and started walking along the table again. "Like you'd ever get me up on a broomstick," she muttered. "What's this?" She asked, peering into yet another cauldron.

But before either twin could answer her question, she spoke again. "Or maybe some cute furry little pets," She went on, as if she had never asked a question. "Or a potion that makes you come out with cheesy chat up lines to every girl you meet!"

"Ah, now, you're onto something there!" George said, slapping his hands together in glee, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Hermione jumped at the sound, looking nervously at George.

"Oh Merlin," she said, realising what she had done. "Forget I said anything."

"Not at all Books, you have a few decent ideas for a goody two shoes. Anymore in that brilliant brain of yours?" Fred beamed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made towards the exit. "I don't want to know. If I don't know then I don't have to report you." Fred reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Hold on a minute Books. We've told you our secret, now tell us yours."

Hermione laughed.

"What? I've no secret to tell. Anyway, George didn't have an option with _your_ secret, you took it upon yourself to invite me in," she replied.

"What's the weapon? How come you have to be there to protect Harry? How come Dumbledore can't protect him, why does it have to be you?" Fred asked all in a rush.

Hermione snatched her hand out of Fred's. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she snapped.

"We heard your conversation with Dumbledore," George confessed. Hermione looked shocked.

"What did you hear?" she asked nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"Everything," Fred breathed. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Are you a vampire? A werewolf?" George asked. Hermione's shoulders notably relaxed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said again, before leaving the room and walking down the passageway back to the school.

"This is driving me crazy," Fred said, turning to George. "Why won't she tell me?"

"Tell you? Just because you fancy her Fred doesn't mean she's gonna tell you and not me," George said, sticking his tongue out. He knew however, of the late night conversations Hermione and Fred had at Grimmauld Place over the summer even though Fred had never mentioned them. He saw the longing looks Fred gave her whenever she was about and he knew that they had formed a bond that was starting to become very serious.

"Come on, we'd better get off to bed," signed Fred, giving up and lifting his schoolbag onto his shoulder, the twins ambling off to their dorm.


	11. Chapter 11 Pulling Rank & Pulling Pranks

**Authors note: Haven't had many review for the 2000 people who have read this story, but am hoping the lack of them means I am doing something right and you are all enjoying it. Many thanks to those of you who have reviewed! Kate xx**

Chapter 11 - Pulling Rank and Pulling Pranks

Hermione let out a loud gasp when reading the Daily Prophet at breakfast on the next morning.

"Oh this is _beyond_ a joke!" she said so loudly that students nearby stopped their conversations to look at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry to which Hermione shoved the paper under his nose. He took it from her and began to read the front page article along with Ron.

"_That's_ what's wrong! It's _outrageous! _Despicable! Appalling! A disgrace!" Hermione continued throwing adjectives around until Harry and Ron looked up from the paper.

"So Umbridge has been made "High Inquisitor" and is allowed to inspect the teachers?" Ron asked.

"And _sack_ them," Hermione said. "How on _earth_ did _that_ woman engineer that one? What strings did she pull? What _is_ Fudge thinking? He needs a good talking to, so he does. Someone should talk some sense into him, making her "High Inquisitor"," Hermione raged on. For a moment Ron thought steam was going to come out of her ears, he had never seen her so angry.

"Just wait and see what that woman does! She'll have Hogwarts under her thumb soon enough!" Hermione warned them.

"Surely not?" Harry asked. "Dumbledore wouldn't let her." Hermione prodded the article with her finger.

"Dumbledore can't do anything, Harry. She's been given authority by the Minister to inspect the teachers and sack them if she sees fit. It says here that because Dumbledore couldn't find a teacher to take up the post of DADA this year the Minister appointed Umbridge. She's reporting everything that happens here straight back to him."

"Well then if she's inspecting the teachers we had better get to Binns' class quick!" said Harry, jumping up from the table and picking up his schoolbag. Hermione and Ron followed suit.

But Umbridge wasn't in their History of Magic class. Instead, when they walked into their second class of the day, Charms with Professor Flitwick, she was already sitting in a chair by his desk, a clipboard in hand.

"Oh dear, this should be interesting," Ron whispered to Harry.

Fred and George where already sitting at the Gryffindor table when Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall for lunch. Harry and Ron where still clutching their sides with laughter when they joined them. Hermione, however, was being unusually quiet and stony faced. The twins had already heard the story of what had happened in the fifth years' charms class through the Hogwarts rumour mill. Apparently, someone had cast an enlargement charm onto Umbridge's bottom while she sat in the chair therefore she got stuck in it. In the end Professor Flitwick had to break the chair in order to get her out. Harry and Ron told the twins their first-hand account of the incident, but they were unable to really say much as they started laughing so hard.

"So, haha, so, fun…haha" breathed Ron, unable to continue.

"Was it you?" Harry asked the twins, in between fits of laughter.

"No, it wasn't, but we'd like to congratulate the person that did," said Fred, raising his goblet in salute to the prankster. Hermione shot him a dirty look to which George replied,

"Oh come on Hermione, you must have at least _smiled_."

"Yeah," agreed Fred, "I wouldn't think even you couldn't raise a _smile_ at the situation." But Hermione didn't reply, she merely piled more roast potatoes onto her plate and continued with her meal.

Coming out of the Great Hall after lunch Fred discreetly pulled Hermione to one side.

"You're very quiet Books", he whispered to her. Immediately her stony face fell and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, Fred! I've done the most stupid thing! As soon as the owl was away I regretted it! Oh, what have I done? I'll get everyone into so much trouble," she babbled.

"Slow down Books, start from the beginning."

"I've written to the Minister," she whispered.

Fred stood and looked at her expressionless, trying to digest this information. His heart sank into his stomach. If she was panicking it mustn't be good.

"Books, what did you say?"

"That he was an idiot not to believe Harry when he said You-Know-Who was back; that he's a git for lumbering that old hag Umbridge on us; that Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard that ever lived; that when You-Know-Who comes with his army Fudge will have to get down on the ground and beg at Dumbledore's feet for forgiveness," she said all in one breath.

"Oh Books you didn't," Fred shook his head. Hermione put her hands to her head.

"I wrote it on the spur of the moment! I was so angry when I read that article this morning," she said, forgetting to whisper and talking louder and louder. Fred shushed her so that passing students wouldn't be able to overhear their conversation. They were in dangerous territory, chancing this exchange outside the Great Hall, but Fred could see Hermione was in bits and needed his support at that moment. He pulled her further away from the door of the Great Hall out of the hearing range of the emerging students. Hermione was shaking and he desperately wanted to give her hug to try and make her feel better but he couldn't risk it out in public.

"This is not good," he said softly, more to himself than Hermione.

"Oh don't say that! Say something amusing like you always do."

"Like what?" he hissed at her.

"I don't know but I need you to make light of the situation," she pleaded.

Fred shook his head. "I can't Books. This is too serious. You need to get that letter before the Minister sees it."

"But how?" she asked. Fred thought for a moment.

"Kingsley! He's the Minister's right hand man, isn't he? You need to send an owl to him as soon as possible so he can intercept the letter." Hermione's eyes went wide and out of focus. Then suddenly she let out a squeal and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Fred you're a genius!" she cried.

"Quiet down Books, people are looking!" Hermione let go and steadied herself.

"You might not get an owl to Kingsley in time though, that's the danger," he warned her.

"Oh I have another way I could contact him straight away. It's a risk but it will be worth it," she said, looking around at the students milling past them on their way to class.

"You're not going to floo, are you?" Fred asked her concerned.

"Of course not, I've been stupid twice already today," she said. Fred's ears picked up.

"Twice, Books? What do you mean twice?" She turned her gaze back to him and a guilty look shot across her face. She bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, well. I may have accidently…..enlarged Umbridge's bottom?" she asked, uncertainly.

Fred let out a gasp. "That was _you_?" he said quite loudly. Now it was Hermione's turn to shush him.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I accidently cast a non-verbal enlargement charm at her backside."

"Accidently? How on earth did you do it "accidently"?" he asked her.

"I had finished the class work Professor Flitwick had given us and I was bored so I decided to practice various spells. I just happened to be pointing my wand in her direction at the time," she explained.

"You're not supposed to start non-verbal spells until next year though Hermione. Wow, you really are smart." Hermione blushed then jumped with shock.

"Kingsley! I had better go contact him before class!"

"How are you….?" Fred started to ask her, but she had already flown up the stairs and out of sight.

Later that evening in the common room Ron, Hermione and Harry were hunched around a table in the far corner, talking quickly in whispers. Fred peered over at them from his seat by the fire.

"What do you suppose is going on over there?" he asked George.

"No idea," his twin replied, not even looking up from his own piece of parchment. Fred shot an annoyed look at George but caught Hermione's eye when he looked back towards the trio. She shook her head at him and went back to her conversation. Thankfully Hermione had managed to reach Kingsley in time and he had successfully intercepted her letter to the Minister. She was still a bit upset however, after all, Kingsley was very angry about what she had done and made sure she knew it. Fred was pleased Hermione had updated him on the situation, managing to speak to him privately for a few moments at dinner while George had distracted Ron and Harry. "_I wonder if she's telling Ron and Harry who she thinks the weapon is? _Fred thought as he glanced over at the trio. _She'll tell me later. If she's telling those two she'll definably tell me. And if not I'll just kiss it out of her. _He grinned to himself and allowed himself to drift off into a daydream.

"Harry, we need to be able to defend ourselves! We have to take action. None of the teachers are doing anything!" Hermione hissed at her best friend. She looked around quickly to see if anyone else in the common room was sitting nearby and could overhear her conversation with Ron and Harry. Fred was looking at her from the other side of the room by the fire. She shook her head at him and looked back at Harry.

"We can't let this go on! We need to do something!" She continued.

"How are we Hermione? Umbridge is breathing down our necks enough as it is," Harry whispered back to her.

"I don't care. We need to take action, we need to learn how to defend ourselves and you're the one to teach us how to do it."

"Just you and me, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No, I was thinking we could ask a few other people along," she replied.

"Like who?" Harry asked.

"Well, Ginny for one." She shot a knowing look at Harry and raised her eyebrow in question.

"You've seen her Bat-Boxy Hex. I, for one, would not want to cross that girl. And of course Fred and George," she said. Ron let out a snort.

"Yeah, those two will really take it serious. They'll just laugh at us Hermione."

"No they won't! Believe it or not they can be very serious when they have to be. Do you not think they'd want to protect their family from Voldemort as well as themselves?" Hermione spat at him. Ron shuddered at the name.

"Don't say it. It's bad enough Harry saying it, without you joining in," he said.

"We might as well say his name if we're going to fight him Ron. So, I was thinking as well of asking a few other people to join," she said to Harry.

"More Hermione? How big is this group going to be?"

"Not many," she said quickly. "Just a few more people we can trust."

"Let me think it over," Harry said.

"Ok, as long as you come back and say yes. Then we can meet them all soon and discuss things in detail," she grinned at him.

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12 - Hogsmeade

Chapter 12 - Hogsmeade

Two weeks later Hermione pulled the collar of her coat around her face, trying to protect it from the wind. She thought of her scarf lying up on her bed, forgotten.

"You're doing the right thing," she said to Harry, as they, along with Ron, walked into Hogsmeade.

"Am I Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"You know you are, deep down we have no choice if we're to defend ourselves."

"Where are we meeting these people?" asked Ron.

"The Hog's Head," she replied, stuffing her hands into her pockets in an effort to keep them warm.

"I thought it would be more discrete than the Three Broomsticks," she said, as they past Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop. Through the window they spotted the bright red hair of Fred and George. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Stocking up on products to prank people with no doubt," he said. But Hermione wasn't listening. They were just walking past the Post Office when she stopped and said to them, "I just need to pop into Tomes and Scrolls, I won't be long," and she turned to make her way back to the bookshop.

"Wait!" called Harry.

"Go on," Hermione encouraged him. "I'll catch up!"

"It was her idea now she ditches us" Harry spat.

"You know Hermione, she keeps her word, she'll be along in a minute," assured Ron, tugging on Harry arm and leading the way.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Harry and Ron walking towards the Hog's Head and dived into the doorway of Zonko's. The warmth of the shop hit her suddenly and she took a moment to revel in it. The shop was crowded with students, and Hermione bumped her way towards the back towards the twins.

"Hey," she said, sliding up beside them.

"Books! Whatever are you doing in here?" Fred cried. "Quick, before anyone thinks you're buying something humorous," he teased, steering her in the direction of the door. Hermione shook him off her, turning to face him. Fred couldn't help but notice she looked beautiful with the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"I'm just checking you're still coming to the meeting," she explained.

"Of course we are," said George, examining a long, lethal looking metal object from a shelf above. Hermione eyed it worryingly.

"Wouldn't want to miss your little meeting Books," said Fred.

"No, Fred wouldn't dream turning down an opportunity to see you Hermione," teased George. Fred shot his twin a look of disgust as Hermione blushed even more.

"It's not a little meeting, it's a very serious meeting," she said. "As you'll find out when you come. That's if you're not planning on staying in here all day."

"Just picking up a few supplies, Books, we'll be along shortly," reassured Fred. Hermione looked at the object in George's hands.

"I don't even want to know what that is, or what you'll use it for," she said, pointing at the object.

"Here, take this" said Fred, removing his woollen hat and jamming it onto Hermione's head.

"Why?" she said, fixing it as it fell over her eyes.

"Because you're frozen Books," Fred said, taking off his scarf and tying it around Hermione's neck. As he tucked the ends into her coat he said, "Can't have our favourite little bookworm freezing to death."

"He mean's his favourite little bookworm," inserted George. "I'm quite fond of you Hermione but I'm not smitten like Fred is," he joked. Hermione blushed even more and moved slightly away.

"Don't be long," she warned them, leaving them and making her way to the Hog's Head.

Later that evening, long after the meeting and a leisurely dinner, Harry and Ron had managed to secure a table in the corner of the common room to complete the homework, which once again, they had left to the last minute. They were muttering to each other about how Hermione had conveniently disappeared when they needed her help when George and Fred plopped down in the two empty chairs opposite them.

"Great idea about forming the DA mate," Fred said to Harry, while putting his feet up on a chair nearby.

"It wasn't my idea," Harry informed the twins, looking up briefly from his essay.

"Who's was it then?" asked George.

"Hermione's", Ron and Harry answered at the same time.

"Hermione's?" Fred and George repeated in shock, their mouths agape.

"Our little Hermione?" Fred verified.

"What do you mean, "our" Hermione? You're not friends with her," said Ron.

"Course we are!" said George, covering for his brother. "Your friends are our friends, little Bro. We're quite fond of Hermione."

"Even though she does tell us off quite a lot!" laughed Fred.

"You're "fond" of her," Ron said slowly to the twins. He fixed his eyes on Fred. "Is that why she was wearing your hat and scarf today?"

There was an uneasy pause from Fred before George piped up.

"If Hermione's going to be coming up with genius ideas such as the DA then of course Fred lent her his hat. Can't have her brilliant brain getting cold!" George laughed and Fred joined in awkwardly to cover the uncomfortable situation. The last thing he wanted was for Ron to find out about his close relationship with Hermione. Harry eyed the twins suspiciously but chose to stay quiet. He had been watching Hermione interact with them a lot over the last few weeks and knew something was going on, but knew better than to question Hermione about it. She was so snappy and jumpy these days he would probably end up with a tail or worse if he bought the subject up.

"We don't know if this "genius" idea of Hermione's will work yet though," said Ron, oblivious to the atmosphere around him. "But she does what she thinks is best."

"What? Like not helping you with your homework when you should really be doing it yourself?" asked Fred, getting up and giving Ron a friendly slap on the back.

"Come on, George. Let's see if we can figure out that antidote before we hit the hay."

As the twins made their way up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, Ron turned to Harry.

"That was a low blow, don't you think?" he asked his best friend. Harry simply nodded, not wanting his true thoughts to betray his friendship with Ron. What Fred said was true; they really _should_ be doing their homework without Hermione's help. Harry didn't know how she did it, but he was always grateful for any help Hermione gave him, unlike Ron, who often thought it was Hermione's duty.

Meanwhile in the seventh year boys' dormitory Fred let out a whoop after he heard the door close behind him.

"I think I'm in love George!" he said, whirling around to face his twin, his eyes bright and a smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks by the way, for covering for me. For once I was at a loss for words!"

"No problem Bro, that's what I'm here for," George said, getting some ink and parchment from his truck.

"I can't believe how rebellious Hermione is!" Fred continued. "Making out she's a rule loving bookworm but really she's a mischievous little devil!"

"I wouldn't go that far. So she's broken a few rules, big deal!" George said, throwing himself onto his bed.

"A few rules! This is breaking more than a few rules, brother! This is rebellion!"

"And we all know how you love a bit of rebellion," said George sarcastically.

"Too right, my friend! Now, down to business! Any new ideas? What about those daydream charms Books suggested?" He asked, as he rubbed his hands in glee. George sighed and threw his arm over his eyes. If Fred was going to act like a love sick puppy where Hermione was concerned he may as well give up all hope now.


	13. Chapter 13 - Defying Orders

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, my internet wasn't working last night, so to make up for the 24 hour delay, I've posted the next two chapters, 13 & 14 for you :) Also, please note Hermione uses some bad language in this chapter, I know some people may think it out of character for her personality, but that's what I'm aiming for**

Chapter 13 - Defying Orders

Harry's hands were sweating profusely. He had never been more nervous in his life. And that was saying something. Every now and then someone entered the Room of Requirement and joined the other members who were sitting on cushions on the floor chatting happily. They were lucky they had found this room, thanks to Dobby the House Elf. It had everything they needed to form a defence group, including a large selection of books, which at that moment Hermione was poring over. Harry looked up at the door again to see Fred and George enter and stroll over to join the others. Fred managed to squeeze himself onto a cushion between Ron and Hermione. Ron gave him a confused looked but George quickly entailed him into a conversation about Quidditch to distract him.

"Hey," Fred whispered to Hermione. "Hey," she replied, not looking up from her book.

"Are you ok?" he asked frowning. She looked up into his eyes. "Yes, sorry. I'm just trying to see if there's anything useful in here that we can use. Do you think we can remove objects from the Room of Requirement if we needed them?"

"I don't know Books. I'm surprised at you! Asking me a question like that! You usually have all the answers!" he teased.

"I never knew about the room until now, I haven't had time to research it," she explained. "No, I was just wondering if I'll only have access to the books while we have our meetings. I want to go through them, seeing if there's anything we can use."

"Why don't you come back tomorrow night and see if you can get in again? I'll come with you," he offered. She raised her eyebrow in question at him.

"You realise if I can get back in again I will be studying Fred, not messing around?"

"Yes, Hermione, but sometimes you need a distraction and I'm offering my services," Fred winked at her.

She laughed but didn't have time to answer him back as Harry had cleared his throat to start the meeting.

"Oh please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You Know Who, do you?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but before he managed to get a word out Hermione spat at Zacharias. "Harry's in charge so if you don't like it then fuck off!" Zacharias recoiled at her anger.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped.

"What?!" she hissed.

"In all the time I've know you I've never heard you swear!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well! I'm fed up of him and his negative attitude!" Hermione snapped throwing her arm in the direction of the Hufflepuff, clearly irritated. To Zacharias she said, "Harry can produce a Patronus. He got through the Triwizard Tournament. He rescued the Philosopher's Stone _and_ saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, so show him some bloody respect!"

Everyone in the room went very still and quiet not daring to speak in case they would also be on the end of Hermione's sharp tongue. Hermione raised her eyebrow at Zacharias as if to challenge him. In response he shook his head and bowed his head so he didn't meet anyone's eyes, the blush on his face spread across his cheeks. Hermione turned back to face her best friend. "Go on Harry, they'll be no more _useless_ interruptions. We're all ears," she assured him.

After they got into their pairs as Harry instructed, Fred kept more of an eye on Hermione than concentrating on what he was supposed to be doing, therefore George was disarming him with quite some ease. Fred frowned after a few minutes and made his way over to his twin's side.

"Watch Hermione's wand hand," he instructed George. They watched as Ron successfully disarmed the young Gryffindor. "Did she just flick her wrist and throw her wand?" George asked, his eyes narrowing to survey the scene playing out in front of him.

"I thought that too," confirmed Fred. "I just wanted a second opinion. Hey, wanna have some fun?"

"Always," George replied, a wicked grin spreading across his face. They proceeded to take it in turns to disarm Zacharias Smith from behind. When Harry, who had been making his way around the pairs to watch the progress, made eye contact with them, they looked slightly sheepish.

"Sorry mate, couldn't resist," said George.

"Got our Hermione all riled up, Harry! Made her swear!" Fred explained.

"Yeah, I've never heard her speak like that," Harry confirmed. He shifted on his feet, studying the twins before leaning towards them, making sure his voice was low.

"Do you think Hermione has…changed, in some way?"

Fred and George moved closer to the boy, speaking in hushed tones.

"She's definitely bolder towards the teachers, speaking back to Umbridge for example," George said. "But maybe it's a woman's thing? Her "time of the month" or something?"

"Hermione's been like this for more than a month, and Ginny doesn't act so strangely for weeks on end, does she? Snapping at people, swearing, stressing over the tiniest thing, sneaking around," Harry said.

"Well I make sure not to be around Ginny when she's in a bad mood, from personal experience," Fred informed Harry, while George nodded in agreement. "But sneaking around? Surely Hermione has just been hiding in the library Harry."

"No, I've used the Marauder's Map to see where she goes and I never find her; I've come to the conclusion she leaves the castle but she never tells Ron or me where she's going, she tells us she goes to the library but she doesn't."

"How often does this happen?" Fred enquired.

"Twice a week, maybe three times," Harry confirmed. A look passed between Fred and George before they both shrugged their shoulders simultaneously.

"Don't know mate," Fred said.

"Haven't a clue where she would go," George added.

"You know her better than us, you're her best friend after all," Fred reminded him. Harry eyed Fred suspiciously, his eyes slightly narrowing. A shout from across the room made him jump and turn around to see where the noise came from. There was a small commotion around Neville and Ginny was waving at Harry to come over. Harry turned back to the tall red heads and sighed.

"I've see the way to look at Hermione, Fred. I'm not sure what's going on between you but whatever it is, I feel it's my duty as her best friend to warn you, if you mess her about, I'll hex you," Harry said in a low voice. Fred burst out laughing, gripping George's arm for support.

"Ok Harry, whatever you say," he snorted.

Harry didn't look amused as he reminded Fred he fought Voldermort just a few months ago. Fred stopped short in laughing as Harry stomped over to the other side of the room to sort out the now large crowd around Neville.

"Maybe we shouldn't anger Harry as well, add him to the list of people we don't wanna piss off," George suggested to his twin.

"Yeah, maybe we should. Mum and Ginny are in good company," Fred said, glancing over at Hermione, who was helping Harry pick Neville from the floor.

Soon after Harry called the meeting to a close, agreeing that he would be in touch when there was to be another one. As the twins made their way out of the Room of Requirement, Fred stopped by Hermione's elbow.

"See you in here same time tomorrow night?" he whispered in her ear, her hair tickling his face. Merlin she smelled good, like cinnamon. She turned to him and looked at him sceptically.

"You sure?" He nodded. "Okay then, see you at 8," she confirmed.

"It's a date!" he rhymed, before walking away with George.

"It's not a….." she started to call after him but Ron met her eye from a few feet away and she trailed off, not wanting to shout the word "date" across the room.

As she, Harry and Ron made their way back to the common room , Ron was gloating that he had successfully disarmed Hermione but both she and Harry where too caught up in their own thoughts to pay much attention his boasting.

Fred and George were already in their dorm that evening by the time the trio had reached the common room.

"Why do you think Hermione threw her wand?" Fred asked his twin, while trying to find a clean shirt in the bottom of his trunk.

"Maybe she wanted to spare Ron's feelings?" suggested George from his bed.

"No, I don't think she did. Hermione's taking the DA very seriously, I don't think she would trick anyone into thinking they were better at duelling than they actually are. They'd be no good then when we actually have to duel for real."

"Perhaps it's got to do with what Dumbledore said then," George suggested. "About "what she is"; other than a witch. Do you think it's got to do with her being Muggleborn?"

"I'm not sure," Fred said, holding up a shirt for inspection then throwing it back into his trunk again. Continuing his search he said, "Maybe not because there are loads of Muggleborns at Hogwarts and none of them are acting crazy like Hermione."

"Is that so Freddie?" George asked, the playfulness coming back into his voice. "You've been talking about Hermione an awful lot lately, why don't you just ask her to marry you," he teased. He then felt the rush of a shoe miss his head by inches.

"Oh, bad shot Freddie, you wanna work on your aim."

"Shut up. Just because you don't fancy anyone at the moment."

"Actually, I think I do," said George, sitting up on the bed. "I happened to have a glance at Angelina's knickers the other day in Charms," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"These girls must wear their skirts so short," sighed Fred, leaning back on his hunkers. "What are we to do?"

"Look," answered George, "what else?" Fred laughed. "Have you seen Hermione's knickers?"

Fred shook his head. "Not really," he answered, giving up his search and lying down on his own bed. "I saw the rim of them once when she bent over in Grimmauld Place. Lovely black lace, but that's it. Hermione does tend to wear her skirt longer than the other girls." He mock pouted at his brother.

"Tut tut," said George. "That will not do, dear brother. There will have to be something done about that. I have every confidence in you that you will figure it out; then you can stare at Miss Grangers knickers all day if you so wish."

Fred gave his brother a wicked grin and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

When Fred entered the Room of Requirement the next evening he wasn't surprised to find Hermione already there, sitting at a large table covered in leather bound books and blank parchment. Instead of her school uniform however, she was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt and he hair was plaited down her back. She looked up when he entered and smiled. Despite how big the table was Fred brought the spare seat to sit so close to Hermione that their upper arms brushed against each other. Whether she noticed or was uncomfortable with it, she didn't show it.

"I was wondering," she said, "if you could advise me on NEWT level jinxes and hexes. The majority of the DA are OWL level and I think if we learned something more advanced it would only play to our advantage."

"Books, I didn't come here to study," Fred said, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Fred," she said, her voice warning him. "I told you earlier, we're here to _study_." Fred pouted which made Hermione laugh.

"Nope, not getting round me like that," she said, smiling at him. Fred tried his puppy-dog eyes. She didn't laugh this time, but kept the smile on her face. Fred leaned in and when she didn't protest, put his lips against hers. Their tongues intertwined for what seemed like hours until Hermione finally broke away.

"Back to work," she breathed. Fred looked at her.

"Are you sure? Don't want to take a breather and continue?" He grinned at her wickedly. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"No, we need to do this! How else are we to protect ourselves from You-Know-Who?" she asked him.

"Where do you go?" he suddenly asked her, making her look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry said you disappear a few times a week, leave the castle completely, but you tell him and Ron you've been in the library. When you haven't."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking like a fish out of water. Fred could tell she couldn't outright lie to his face; she seemed to be coming up with an excuse.

"For your information, I go and see Hagrid," she said, turning her attention back to her book.

"Hargid? So that's why you can't be seen on the Maunders Map!"

"What? Harry's been looking for me on that thing?!" Hermione gasped.

"Obviously, if you lie and don't tell him where you're actually going. In fact, I'm gonna have to give you lying lessons, because it's one subject you can't learn from a book and you're really bad at it," Fred said. Hermione didn't look at him, instead pretending to read a passage from a book in front of her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Fred admitted defeat and let out a rather large sigh.

"Alright Books, tell me what you want me to do," he said, inspecting the notes she had already made.


	14. Chapter 14 - Confessions

***Authors Note - I just want to apologise for not being able to separate the scenes in this story, I have tried everything I know and as I'm still new to , still learning. Unfortunately. they appear fine until the moment I publish, then when I go back and check them, they've disappeared. If anyone has any tips I'd really appreciate them****

Chapter 14 - Confessions

As the cold winds of the last week of October where dying out Harry concluded that the DA were making great progress. Fred was meeting Hermione three times a week now either in the twins lab or in the Room of Requirement. In the Room of Requirement Hermione was all business, endlessing researching Hexes and Jinxes that they could use; she was determined to research every known spell that she could believing it would be to the DA's advantage. In the twins lab, however, Hermione and Fred spent their time talking, covering all subjects, from their early childhood (which involved Hermione explaining a lot about the Muggle world) to their mutual hatred of Umbridge.

Hermione had nearly collapsed with laughter when Fred told her about the time that when he was nine he had given Ron an Acid Pop which had burnt a hole in his younger brother's tongue and their mother had chased Fred around the kitchen with her broom. Hermione could just imagine it.

"I couldn't sit down for a week!" Fred cried in disgust as Hermione wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

As October turned into November their relationship had grown so intimate that they often sat so close to each other that the warmth of their bodies melted together, Hermione would feel Fred's breath against her ear and her hair would tickle his nose.

It was a particularly damp Wednesday afternoon in November when Hermione stumbled into the twins lab, her cheeks stained with tears and her bottom lip quivering.

"Hermione!" What's the matter?" Fred asked, rushing to her side.

"I…It's….He…." Hermione stammered, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. She glanced nervously at George who was hovering in the background.

"I'll just…" he said, picking up his school back and indicating to the door.

"I'm sorry George, I..." Hermione started but George cut her off.

"It's ok Hermione, I haven't annoyed Ron yet today and it's my brotherly duty to annoy him at least once every day," George said, smiling reassuringly at her. Fred shot his brother a grateful look before taking Hermione in his arms and giving her a hug. She pressed her nose into his jumper and took a deep breath of his aftershave.

After George had left he pushed her away and bent down so he was eye level with her.

"Tell me," he prompted. Hermione took a few deep breaths to steady herself, not breaking eye contact with him.

"I've had a massive argument with my Dad," she sniffed. Fred frowned.

"Is he here?" Now it was Hermione's turn to look confused. She shook her head and moved closer to him. She searched his eyes for the trust she knew was there underneath the Joker and whispered

"What? No, he's not here, in the castle; I wrote to him and I've just got his reply; he's so, _so_ angry at me; screaming and shouting, he won't listen to my opinion; won't even let me have my say; my brothers have all sided with him of course, that just makes it so much worse…" She trailed off, unable to look away, blinking back fresh tears.

"Your brothers?" Fred asked, confused. "I thought you were any only child?"

Hermione, realising what she had just said looked at him in shock.

"I…um…Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed, putting her head in her hands.

"Is that your big secret? That you have brothers?" Fred queried, pulling Hermione's small hands away from her face, making her look at him. She bit her lip nervously, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Sort of," she confessed, looking away.

"Is that it?" Fred laughed, with relief. "Hermione, I thought you were a vampire or something!"

Hermione didn't even blink at his comment, she didn't seem to realise he had said anything at all she looked so lost in her thoughts. Fred had to ask her a question three times before she snapped out of her daydream.

"Three," she confirmed. "I have three brothers. And I might as well tell you now that my Mother's dead." Fred's mouth practically fell to the floor in shock.

"What?! Then who's that lady who claims to be your Mum?"

Hermione shifted on her feet uncomfortably and glanced around the room, once more unable to meet Fred's eyes.

"Um, just a…guardian, or sorts," she said sceptically. Fred raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Spying this, Hermione sighed.

"Oh, all right then. Just listen and don't ask any questions," she ordered, giving him a stern look. "And you're not to tell anyone!" She spoke again just as Fred opened his mouth to protest.

"Yes, you can tell George, but no one else! And he's not to blab either!"

Fred daren't speak, he just nodded, eager to hear what she had to say.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"My "Mum and Dad" are not really my Mum and Dad. They're my "guardians" for lack of a better word. No one at Hogwarts is supposed to know the identity of my real parents as…well, there's a perfectly good reason but I'm not telling you that. My real mother was killed when I was a baby, quite like Harry's and since then my Dad has been very protective of me and my brothers. We don't have any other family, although Dad thinks Mum has a distant cousin in Australia but we're not sure as she didn't have an address or phone number for them." She took another deep breath before continuing.

"I spoke to my Dad about telling you…the reasons behind this deception… but he went crazy, shouting and roaring at me and he's so angry with me," Hermione started to sob again. "And my stupid brother's ganged up on me as usual; they never listen to me at all." Fred stood quietly, taking all this new information in. Hermione wiped her wet cheeks.

"Only Dumbledore knows, he's the one person my Dad trusts. But even he can't talk sense to my Dad, he's so stubborn," Hermione continued, the tears flowing down her cheeks harder than ever.

"Don't worry Books," Fred said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into another hug. He rested his chin on the top of her hair and ran his hand up and down her back, stroking her gently. "I'm sure your Dad will calm down in time and you'll sort everything out."

"It's not that simple. You know how stubborn I am, it's an attribute I get from him therefore neither of us may never back down. I have to tell someone, I have to. If I don't I think I'm going to go mad. I don't know what's happening to me; I've been keeping a secret for so long, I don't know if I can for much longer," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me about your family before?" Fred asked quietly. Hermione lifted her arms, wrapped them around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

"I couldn't," she sighed. "I tried but now this has happened. I want to, believe me I really want to tell you, more than anyone else, but I can't."

"Can I just ask you one thing?" he asked, timidly.

"Okay, but I may not answer it," she warned him, sniffing.

"Do you live with those Muggles? The one's pretending to be your parents? Are they even Muggles; or Wizards?"

"They're Muggles," Hermione confirmed. "Friends' of my Dad. I don't live with them; I live with my Dad and my brothers."

"Hm, and what would your brothers think of you having a boyfriend? I never thought I would have that obstacle to endure," Fred joked, trying to raise a smile from Hermione.

"They'd have to be speaking to me first," she said quietly.

"How am I going to make things right? Where's the solution?" she whispered.

Fred didn't know if she was asking him or talking to herself so he just said, "Try and make it up with your Dad Hermione, even if it means backing down. He's your Dad at the end of the day and it's not worth falling out with him. And you know I'm here for you if you ever want to talk." Hermione smiled against his chest.

"Thank you." She pulled away from him and looked up at him. "But this is such a serious matter Fred, its big, _really_ big. It can change things…." She trailed off.

"I'm all ears Books," he said, waiting for her to spill her secret, despite her refusing to earlier. But she shook her head furiously.

"I can't. I can't risk it when my Dad's already so angry with me." Fred pulled her back into a hug and they stood like that for what seemed like hours, breathing in her sweet cinnamon and vanilla scent.


	15. Chapter 15 - Healing

**Authors Note: Hello gang, glad you are all liking the story so far - remember, It's complete so updates are once a week. Personally, this first scene in my favourite of the whole story, let me know if you enjoy it too by reviewing :) Have a great week everyone! Kate**

Chapter 15 - Healing

It was well past midnight and Fred was sitting in the empty common room by the fire. He was not long back from serving a detention with Umbridge, punishment for slipping a Doxy into her handbag during class that afternoon. He winced as the pain in his hand shot up his arm. The words "My jokes are a waste of time," cut red and raw into his hand looked back up at him. He lay his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes. He tried to take his mind off the pain by thinking of Hermione, and the information she had confided in him the day before. He never would have guessed she had brothers, but then, maybe that was the reason behind her becoming frim friends with Ron and Harry, rather than Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Most likely another reason why Hermione was never seen in the company of the two young girls was that, Fred concluded, Hermione was too smart and pretty for the giggling, gossiping duo. No, Hermione was a cut above them, he was certain. Fred's thoughts turned to the "guardians" Hermione had mentioned. How strange that even her two best friends didn't know about her situation. Fred smiled to himself, revelling the fact that he was the only person she trusted with this information, but; another thought popped into his head and a cold shiver ran down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention. Was it possibly because…Hermione's parents were…Death Eaters? Was that what she meant when she asked Dumbledore "you know what I am?" Was she the daughter of Death Eaters? Fred quickly tried to reason with himself. There was no way Hermione would associate herself with Death Eaters; did she not worry herself silly when Harry was attacked during the summer? Say she wanted to protect him if she had of been there? Anyway, Dumbledore knew everything about her and had met her Father, there was no way Dumbledore would let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Fred had every faith in the wise old Headmaster and trusted him completely. He thought of Hermione, with her lightly tanned skin, her pink lips, chocolate eyes and soft brown curls; but the pain in his hand distracted him.

Perhaps if he concentrated on his breathing the pain would subside? But a creak of the stairs interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see Hermione coming towards him. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she had forgone her dressing gown, and sat down beside him in just her plaid pyjama bottoms and tank top.

"I couldn't sleep, again!" she said, making herself comfortable beside him.

"Thinking of your Dad?" he asked her concerned.

"Yeah," she sighed downheartedly, plucking at a thread on the sofa.

"Getting anywhere with that situation?" he asked curiously, hoping she would confide in him again.

"Nope, still mad at me," she said simply.

"I don't see why he's mad at you for telling your boyfriend the truth," Fred said boldly, but hoping his statement wouldn't hurt Hermione further. Hermione just sighed again and leaned back on the couch.

"Because sometimes Fred, the truth can do a lot of damage."

"It's just me though," he started to say.

"And George," Hermione interjected.

"George won't tell," Fred said, quickly defending his twin. "I can trust him and so can you."

"It's not about you though Fred, it's not even about me really…it's bigger than anything. And once the truth is out there you can never get it back," she said, pursing her lips together in thought.

Fred was more confused than ever with her cryptic messages but Hermione suddenly raised her voice at him.

"How come you're still in your uniform?" she looked at him, confused.

"I had detention with Umbridge," he explained. "I put a Doxy in her handbag." He smiled proudly at the memory of Umbridge squealing when the Doxy had bitten one of her fat, stubbly little fingers.

"Where did you get a Doxy from?" Hermione asked him, her voice low with authority.

"We cleared them out from the drawing room curtains during the summer when Mum made us clean out Grimmauld Place," he reminded her.

"Ah," she said. "And you thought you would keep a few aside just in case they came in handy?"

"Of course," Fred grinned at her.

"And it was worth it?" she asked, raising her eyebrow in question. Fred looked at his hand which was still stinging in pain.

"Perhaps not quite. But Umbridge was going to give George detention as well until I took full responsibility."

"That's very decent of you, Fred," Hermione said, examining his hand. "Does that say….?"

"Yes," he confirmed her unfinished question. "Umbridge made me do lines."

"She made you carve that into your hand?" she asked him, astonished.

"No, I wrote lines on parchment but had no ink. I think she bewitched the Quill to carve whatever I wrote into the back of my hand. The ink on the parchment came out in my blood," Fred explained. Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock.

"But that's barbaric! You have to go to McGonagall!"

"What's the point Hermione? You know the hold Umbridge has over the teachers now she's inspecting them all. She'd only make up faults and sack McGonagall." Fred let out a sigh and looked at her, a pained expression on his face.

"Don't tell anyone but I'm actually quite fond of old McGonagall," he winked at her. His face suddenly turned serious however when he confided to her, "I have four more detentions to go; I don't know how I'm going to cope with the pain Hermione. It's pretty bad at the moment." Hermione placed her hand over Fred's as a way to try and reassure him.

"Are you scared?" she whispered.

"Of Umbridge? Not really, more frustrated at what she's doing," he answered truthfully. "That's why George and I are really trying to make Weasleys Wizards Wheezers a success. We want to make people laugh and be happy no matter what's going on around them. If I can just do that…" he trailed off, before meeting her gaze.

"I am scared…for George. That's why I've decided not to tell him about what Umbridge has done to me tonight. It will only upset him and I don't want him doing something silly that we may both regret. Somehow I think Umbridge wouldn't just give us detention and write to Mum. Judging by what she's done to me tonight I'm certain she would have a worse punishment in store for George. No, Georgie would really be troubled knowing I received this reprimand and I'm not gonna let anything distress my twin, no matter what happens to me," he said determinedly.

"I'm sure George would understand what you're doing for him," Hermione whispered. "And I'm sure you'll get through the rest of your detentions' just fine. You're a strong man Fred, stronger than you realise."

"Really Books? Been checking me out, have you?" he winked, in an effort to lighten the mood. Hermione made a playful swat at his head, which he gracefully avoided.

"You know what I mean!" she exclaimed.

"Yes Books, I know that you've been secretly longing for me after you first kissed me at Grimmauld Place," he teased. Hermione blushed.

"I got caught up in the moment," she muttered, being careful not to meet his eyes.

"I know," he said, sounding deflated.

"Not that I didn't…I mean, I knew I did it…I, um," she stumbled over her words.

"It's ok Books, I know what you're trying to say."

She opened her mouth to reply but to her amazement he cut her off with the pressure of his mouth against hers, his arm wrapping around her waist. He kissed her breathless, his tongue twisting with hers and his lips bruising hers intensely.

When he finally broke away, he gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Hermione got up from the couch, leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, then hugged him. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"Goodnight Fred," she whispered, breaking away and heading towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Books," he called. He watched her go and after she had closed the door to her dormitory he lay back on the couch. He sat for a while in the quiet, thinking about her. Thinking about how her perfume had danced around him while they sat, so close their arms where almost touching but not quite. Thinking about the softness of her lips and her cool mint breath on his cheek. Thinking about how smooth her skin was, the way her smile that lit up her face and her eyes sparkling when she laughed. His thoughts were taken away from his pain for a while, until he remembered his hand the words that had been embedded there. He looked down at his left hand, preparing to see the bloodied words noticing he didn't feel the pain anymore. His hand was like it usually was. Unbroken, unscarred skin, like his detention had never happened.

**Next Scene**

Fred wandered through the next day in a thoughtful daze. He didn't even realise that George had tried to bewitch Ron's Prefect badge to read "Perfect Prat" he was so wrapped up in his feelings. He had his suspicions Hermione had performed a powerfully advanced healing charm on his hand but she seemed to be avoiding him and was constantly in the company of Harry and Ron therefore he never had a chance to speak to her on her own to find out how she knew such cutting-edge magic at her young age. Her avoiding him hurt Fred more than he dared to admit; her actions confusing him as he believed that after their intimate events of the previous night, Hermione would want to spend more time with him, but she ignored him the few times he was in her presence and always seemed to find an excuse to scuttle off somewhere before long. "_What's wrong with her?" _He thought, poking at his dinner. For the first time in his life he had absolutely no appetite. "_It's not my kissing anyway; I'm a brilliant kisser so why is she acting so strangely? Why is she avoiding me and ignoring me?" _he thought sadly_. _

He ended up going to his detention that evening with a pounding headache.

"Come in, Mr Weasley," Professor Umbridge's sickley sweet voice called to him through the office door as he had knocked. Fred entered and sat upon the chair he had occupied the previous night.

"Line's again this evening Mr Weasley," the squat teacher said to him, not rising from her desk.

"The parchment and quill are there for you. You know what to do," she instructed. Fred picked up the quill and started to write. As it had done the night before, the words appeared in what looked like red ink, and he waited for the pain of the words carving into the back of his hand to come. After a minute or two no writing appeared on his hand, so he scribbled another line and then another. He waited, and again, nothing happened his hand even though the bright red words "My jokes are a waste of time" stared back at him on the parchment. Fred was overcome with relief. Whatever spell Hermione had cast on his hand seemed to not only heal but prevent Umbridge's dark magic from taking further effect on his limb. Fred continued with his lines, scribbling furiously. After a few hours Umbridge looked up from her papers and called him over. Fred almost swaggered over to her desk.

"Show me your hand," she said to him, completely ignoring the scrolls of parchment Fred was holding, covered in his scrawled hand writing. Fred held out his left hand for her to examine. She looked at it, and then up to him, as he towered over her.

"What have you done?" she enquired.

"Nothing. My hand healed itself last night and now it's fine." Umbridge eyed him suspiciously. She went very quiet, which Fred took as a bad sign.

"Mr Weasley, you have done something to your hand, what magic are you using?"

"I haven't used any magic, I swear," Fred protested. Umbridge's eyes grew dark as she narrowed them.

"You are to come back tomorrow evening and continue with your detention. We'll have a cup of tea beforehand and I'll get the truth out of you. Then we'll see whether you will be continuing the rest of your education at Hogwarts!" Umbridge spat in fury. Fred looked at her in disbelief.

_"The truth? But how…Oh no…Surely…? No! Not…?"_ He thought in horror. Umbridge looked up and him and suddenly smiled sweetly.

"You may go, Mr Weasley. Same time tomorrow." Fred threw his school bag over his shoulder and hurriedly made his way back to the common room. Perhaps Hermione would still be up? She could certainly help him; she had charmed his hand after all. There was a possibility she could know a spell that could overcome Veritaserum also. Fred thought of their conversation last night. "_Maybe I'll even get a kiss if she realises what the old bat is gonna do to me" _he thought, trying to see a positive in the situation. He smiled at his thought as he sat down on the couch near the fire in the empty common room. As it was last night, well after midnight and Fred hoped Hermione would be down shortly. He made himself comfortable and stretched out his legs towards the heat of the fire. He yawned and he could feel his eyelids getting heavy. _She'll be here soon,_ he thought, as he drifted off.

**Next Scene**

Someone was shaking his shoulder. "Go away," he mumbled.

"Come on Fred, wake up," came George's voice. Fred propped open an eye and looked at his twin.

"It's Saturday George, I deserve a lie in" he said sleepily. George laughed.

"It's not. It's Thursday and you've slept in the common room all night." Fred jumped up almost knocking his twin over.

"Oh Merlin! Hermione!" he cried. George frowned.

"Gone mate. Already down at breakfast. Hurry up or they'll be nothing left." Fred sprinted to the dormitory to shower and change. By the time he and George had joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table Hermione had already left. He didn't see her at lunch either or in between lessons. Every time he saw Harry and Ron she was nowhere to be seen. "_Typical"_, he thought. "_When I don't want her to see me testing on first years she catches me and when I want her to help me I can't find her"_. Fred's heart was growing heavy in his chest. He desperately wanted to talk to Hermione before his detention after dinner. Even if she couldn't help him talking to her always made him feel better. As he gobbled down his fish and chips just before his detention, he had asked Ron and Harry if they knew where she was.

"This is Hermione you're asking about," Harry said.

"Where do you think she is? The library of course," Ron rolled his eyes. Fred practically ran the whole way from the Great Hall and earned a filthy look from Madam Pince, the librarian, when he burst through the library doors. He found Hermione in a quiet corner right at the back, hunched over several large books, scribbling furiously. He threw himself into the seat beside her, making her jump and spill her ink over her small neat writing.

"Fred! You gave me such a fright!" she said, taking out her wand and fixing her essay. Fred quickly explained what had happened the night before.

"She's going to use truth serum on me Books, I just know it, and then I'll get you into trouble," Fred fretted.

"Calm down Fred, you don't know that," Hermione insisted.

"I do," he stressed to her. "Help me Books, do whatever you did to take the cuts on my hand away," he pleaded. Hermione looked at him coldly.

"I didn't do anything Fred," she said, turning back to her essay.

"Yes you did," he insisted as he took her small hand into his larger one. "After we talked I looked at my hand and the cuts were gone. And last night in my detention the quill had no effect on me." He showed her his hand as if to prove his point. But Hermione didn't even look at it.

"Umbridge obviously didn't perform her little spell very well last night; she mustn't be a good a witch as she thinks she is," Hermione spat.

"No Books, it was you, I know it was." Hermione brought her finger to his lips to silence him.

"Ssh," she said. "Fred, she can't use truth serum on a student, it's illegal. If she does go straight to Dumbledore. Don't even bother seeing McGonagall, go straight to Dumbledore. Now go before you get into trouble for being late," she said, shooing him away. Fred protested more but Hermione wasn't listening to him. After a few minutes silence, he got and walked away from her. He was so sure she would help him, _want_ to help him. His shoulders slumped and he dragged his schoolbag after him, ignoring Madam Pince's calls for him to close the door behind him. Upon reaching Umbridge's door, he tried to pull himself together and knocked.

"Come in," her voice called. Fred walked in and Umbridge indicated for him to sit in a chair right in front of her desk. There was a cup of what looked like pink liquid directly in front of him.

"Drink up Mr Weasley, your tea will get cold," she smiled at him. She brought her own cup to her lips and took a slip. Fred looked down at his pink flowered patterned china cup and cautiously took a sip himself. It was very sweet, as if someone had put too many sugars in it.

"Drink up, drink up," said Umbridge, as Fred took a proper mouthful. It seemed he had no choice but to drink the tea. Fear gripped his stomach; what kind of trouble was he about to get Hermione into?

"What is your name?" Umbridge suddenly asked him, disrupting his thoughts.

"Fred Weasley, Professor," he answered automatically.

"And what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Was it you who put the Doxy inside my handbag?" She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Yes, Professor," admitted Fred. "_This isn't too bad"_, he thought. "_I've already admitted it was me. George really didn't have any real part in the prank apart from encouraging me"_. He then boldly took a large gulp of the tea and looked at her expectantly.

"What charm did you use last night to interfere with my quill?" she asked him.

"I didn't use any charm, Professor," he answered truthfully.

"Then what potion did you use?"

"I didn't use a potion either, Professor."

"Dark magic then," Umbridge concluded.

"No Professor, I haven't used any magic," said Fred. "_Wow", _he thought. "_This is going better than I expected! I am actually telling the truth but omitting the fact Hermione had something to do with it"! _Umbridge eyed him suspiciously. She picked up an orange from a fruit bowl on her desk.

"Mr Weasley, tell me that this orange is purple in colour," she said, testing him.

"That orange is purple in colour, Professor. Although I am quite fond of the colour orange. And the colour purple," Fred laughed, unable to control himself. Umbridge's face suddenly turned bright red and narrowed her eyes at him. He could see this conversation was not going her way at all.

"Tell me this orange is not an orange, it is in fact an apple, Mr Weasley," she barked at him.

"Professor, that is an apple you're holding, not an orange," Fred said confidently. Umbridge dropped the piece of fruit back into the fruit bowl.

"I will get to the bottom of this. You are obviously using some sort of magic to overcome the serum. I will find out, Mr Weasley, mark my words," she snarled, before throwing him out of her office.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been over a week since the last chapter but I hope this really long chapter makes up for it :) Kate xx**

Three days later Hermione stood near the Quidditch in the glorious sunshine, waiting to wish the Gryffindor team good luck before she took her seat to watch the match. She smiled at the glorious blue sky, tipped her head back and closed her eyes, completely lost in her thoughts. Fred and George stood a little ways behind her, having a whispered conversation just outside the Gryffindor changing rooms. Well, George was having a one sided conversation as Fred was too busy staring at Hermione, wondering what she was up to. They hadn't spoken much in the last three days, Fred could see that Hermione was stressing out over something other than her OWLs and seemed to be in the library more than ever, even choosing to skip meals. Fred was genuinely worried about her and had even considered confiding in Ginny to see if she could coax anything out of Hermione but in the end he had decided against it; not wanting to jeopardise his relationship with Hermione by betraying her confidence. Anyway, Fred also had the concern of Ginny dating Michael Corner to deal with; although he trusted Ginny's choice in boyfriend completely, he still didn't like the young Ravenclaw.

"…and I'm just about to go and tell Ron and Harry that you've gotten into Hermione's knickers," George's voice said in his ear. Fred jumped and turned to look at his twin.

"What?"

"Knew you weren't listening," George said, pointing at Fred with his beaters bat.

"I was just wondering what Hermione was doing," Fred said, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Let's go find out shall we?" George asked, taking off in Hermione's direction.

Hermione nearly jumped a mile when an arm landed on her shoulders.

"Come to wish me luck Books?" Fred asked her, grinning madly.

"I had actually," she said, turning and raising her hand to block out the sun's ray so she could see him.

"You don't need to; I'm the best beater in the whole school," Fred bragged.

"Apart from me," interjected George.

"Even more so than George," said Fred, winking at Hermione. "But I appreciate the thought, I really do," he said impishly, putting his hand on his heart. Hermione gave him a playful shove just as the Headmaster passed them.

"Beautiful weather today, Miss Granger," he said. "Have you seen the double rainbow?" he asked, pointing towards the sky.

"They're known to be very lucky," Dumbledore informed them.

"Hopefully lucky for Gryffindor, Professor." Hermione smiled at him.

Dumbledore winked at her knowingly and walked off towards the stands.

Fred looked at Hermione in shock. "Hermione!" he gasped.

"You haven't!" said George.

"Haven't what?" she asked them.

"Books, you've done something to the weather!" Fred said accusingly.

"Don't be silly! How could anyone have an effect on the _weather_?" She rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Good luck", she called over her shoulder to them.

_*****Next scene*****_

Late that evening, after the celebration of the Gryffindor win had died down, Hermione was curled up on a sofa by the fire in the common room reading a book. Fred wandered over and made to sit beside her, lifting her bare feet and sitting them on his lap, placing his hands over them. George sat on the floor facing them.

"Reading again Granger," he said.

"Books, always with your nose in a book," sighed Fred, giving her feet a little rub. Hermione was so shocked by Fred's bold show of intimacy in the public common room it took her a second to reply.

"You might want to try reading a book yourselves, you might actually learn something," she said to them.

"I find that quite offensive, Hermione," said George with a mock look of insult.

"I'll have you know we read all the time," Fred pouted, pinching her little toe.

"Mostly charm and potion books," claimed George.

"For our inventions," explained Fred.

"We don't need to read history books," said George, indicating towards the open book on Hermione's lap.

"What use are they to us?" asks Fred

"I find this particular book very interesting, learning about creatures and different types of wizards in the past," she snapped.

"What like giants and stuff?" scoffed Fred.

"Not only giants; there are other types of people and wizards as well. Others that have died out."

"Rubbish," ridiculed the twins.

"Here", she said, closing the book and shoving it into Fred's hands. "Read this, I bet you'll find it very insightful."

"Bet, Hermione?" said George, raising his eyebrow at her. "Did you just say bet?"

"Yes, I did, but I'm not placing a bet when I know I'm right," she said as she folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air. The twins snorted.

"Okay," said Fred. "I'll take your book. But I highly doubt I'll find anything of interest." He lifted her feet from his lap and tucked them under her, before taking the book and leaving the common room with George.

"Don't be late for curfew," she called after them.

"Always the Prefect," they called back to her in perfect unison.

*_****Next Scene*****_

Back in their lab, Fred and George poured themselves over the cauldron. "We'll have to round up the first year girls to test this soon, George."

"We'll do it tomorrow, take them to the passageway behind the one eyed witch. Might be safer there," said George.

"Yes," agreed Fred. "Books will probably be in the library as I know they've been set a huge essay by Snape today."

Saying her nickname had reminded him and his eyes fell onto the book she had given him not half an hour ago. He had no intention of reading it, but couldn't help wonder why she had been so engrossed in it. It was just a silly book, right?

"Do you think we could slip a daydream charm into Hermione's pumpkin juice?" asked George.

Fred looked at his twin in surprise, and an enormous smile spread across his lips.

"George! That's a brilliant idea!" He said. "After we see how it affects the first years we'll put it into Hermione's drink in the Great Hall!" He gave his brother a joyful slap on the back.

"Genius!" he exclaimed.

"Well I do try," said George, brushing imaginary lint from his shoulder. "Do you really think she affected the weather today?" he asked his twin seriously. Fred nodded.

"Yes, I do. Although I'm not too sure how and it must have been some powerful advanced magic to do so. I'm not even sure old Dumbledore can affect the weather like that," Fred said.

George looked at him sceptically.

"Right, let's look at this logically, shall we?" Fred asked. "First, she thinks the weapon is a person and no matter what, she won't tell us who. Second, she beat herself up over Harry getting attacked at the summer believing she could have "saved" him. Third, she said to Dumbledore, "you know what I am, don't you?"" Fourth, both she and Dumbledore said she has to be there in order for her to protect a person. And fifth," he said, ticking the final item off his fingers, "Dumbledore said he knew what she was by her eyes giving her away on her first day at Hogwarts. Oh and she fixed my hand from scaring and I don't think she had her wand with her. So in conclusion, dear brother, I most definitely think that Miss Hermione Granger can do some powerful magic that she is not telling anyone and that she did something to the weather today."

"Wait a minute. She "fixed" your hand?" George asked, stopping his stirring of the potion and looking up at his twin.

Fred went very still, his mouth in an "O" shape as he realised what he had just said.

Fred started to stumble over his words until George gave him a look that said "spit it out."

"You remember I put that Doxy in Umbridge's handbag?"

George nodded.

"Well in detention, Umbridge preformed a spell on the quill she gave me to write my lines. There was no ink; when I wrote the line on the parchment it was sort of," Fred swallowed nervously before continuing. "Carved into the skin on the back of my left hand."

"WHAT?" George shouted at him, his face reddening with anger.

"Now George, don't worry about it, Hermione fixed me up right and good, it only happened for the first detention," Fred said.

"I don't care, what right has she to do that to you?! Why didn't you tell me?! I thought we didn't keep secrets!" George roared at him.

"I know I know, but I was worried you would react like this. Really George, it's fine. Hermione has sorted it," Fred pressed, giving his brother a pleading look. George didn't answer him; he just shook his head in disbelief and moved back towards the potion.

"So Hermione has worked her advanced magic on you has she?" he asked after a few moments silence. Fred watched his brother's body language to find that his mood had changed.

"Yeah, she healed my hand. I think it won't be long now until she tells me why she's acting so strangely," Fred informed his brother.

"And you're going to get it out of her by….? What, kissing her?" George teased, winking at his brother. Fred stared at him open mouthed.

"How did you know….?"

"Oh please, Fred! Give me some credit! You've been following her around like a love sick puppy for months! And after every "secret" meeting you have with her you return with a massive grin on your face, like you had just won the Quidditch World Cup. Don't think I don't know what you're up to". Fred frowned.

"You don't think it's common knowledge, do you?" he asked his brother concerned.

"No, Ginny definitely knows, there's no way Hermione and her haven't been having long girly chats over it. That's what girls do. But as far as anyone else, I don't think they've noticed." Fred let out a breath he had been holding.

"Whew!" he breathed.

"Why?" asked George suddenly. "You're not embarrassed by her, are you?"

"No! No way!" Fred protested. "How could you think that? No, I only want us to sort out how we really feel about each other without the whole school watching. It's still quite new to us. That and the fact I want to sort out this advanced magic and keeping brothers a secret business before we go public," Fred explained. George nodded in understanding and turned back to the cauldron.

"Tomorrow then?" he asked, indicated towards the cauldron.

"Tomorrow," Fred agreed.

_*****Next Scene*** **_

Fred and George walked over to join Hermione, Ron and Harry at dinner the next evening.

"Hello children," Fred greeted them, sliding up to Hermione. She sneered back at him.

"Who do you think you are? Umbridge?" she asked.

"Well, we are all children according to her," Fred said, pouring himself some pumpkin juice. As he filled George's goblet, George engaged the three fifth years in conversation. Fred took the opportunity to slip a small bottle from his robes and poured the contents into Hermione's goblet. He had just stowed away the empty bottle when Hermione turned to him.

"Enjoying my book Fred?" she asked.

"No, it's boring," he rolled his eyes at her. "I've not even finished Chapter 1 yet and I want to throw it away."

"Don't," she said, taking hold of her goblet. "Keep at it," she reassured him. Fred couldn't take his eyes off her in anticipation of what was going to happen.

"Why Books, what's so good about this particular book?" he asked.

"You'll soon find out," she said mysteriously, lifting her goblet to her lips and taking a large gulp. The twins exchanged a knowing look before turning their attention back to Hermione. She carried on chatting to Ron and Harry about her excitement that the exams where getting closer.

"I can't _wait_ for the practical Transfiguation exam," she was saying, animating her conversation with her hands. Ron and Harry quickly changed the subject to Quidditch, one in which Hermione could not participate. Fred frowned at George and leaned towards Hermione.

"You ok Books?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered, looking at him strangely. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "No reason," he said. When Hermione had finished her meal and dashed off towards the library, Fred whispered to George, "How come it worked on the first years and not Hermione?"

"No idea," said George shaking his head. "Maybe the dosage wasn't enough?"

"It has to be, we tested it ourselves. Perhaps she knew and put a shield charm on herself," said Fred, looking at the door after Hermione, his brow furrowed in thought.

"She can't have done," said George. "There's no way she would have known we would spike her drink. I can't believe it had no effect on her whatsoever when it made you practically hump your bedpost," laughed George.

"It did not!" Fred retorted. "I merely mistook it for a broomstick."

"How come you undid your belt then and called it "Books"?" George asked, grinning from ear to ear. Fred shot his brother a dirty look and glanced back at the Great Hall's doors again.

He had no idea what had just happened, how Hermione had avoided the spell and once more, his thoughts were going a mile a minute trying to work out how she had done it without using her wand. Was Hermione so advanced in her magic that she could perform wandless magic? Surely not? Fred had only even seen Dumbledore perform such magic, and he was ancient with years of practice. Fred gave up trying to figure it out and went back to his meal, finishing his dinner in silence, blocking out the noise of the pupils surrounding him.

_*****Next Scene*****_

The last DA meeting took place earlier in the week than usual as they were breaking up for the Christmas break in a few days. Harry had decided not to teach the group anything new. Instead he asked that they practice what they had already learned over the past weeks. As usual Zacharias Smith had made a negative comment, but before Hermione could have another go at him, Fred, unusually, snapped at the boy which silenced him.

After practicing the Impediment Jinx for ten minutes, they split into two groups, one group performing the Stunning Spell while the second group looked on.

Fred stepped back from the crowd and tried to make eye contact with Hermione. She wasn't watching the activities within the room; she was looking into a dark corner, her eyes unfocused. This worried Fred as Hermione did not usually daydream. He slid up to her and gently nudged her with his elbow, conscious that they were surrounded and could easily be overheard. She turned to see who had nudged her, and upon meeting Fred's eye she stepped back a bit from the crowd.

"What's wrong?" asked Fred softly, noticing her tear filled eyes.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Books, just tell me."

"I…..I'm not coming to the Burrow for Christmas. I'm going skiing with my family," she said, looking at her feet. Fred paused and took in this information. He wouldn't see Hermione for two whole weeks. He wouldn't be able to see her open her present from him on Christmas morning. He had never even thought that this would be a possibility therefore he hadn't bought her present yet. He had already planned with George to go to Diagon Alley on the Thursday before Christmas to do their Christmas shopping and had consulted Ginny about what type of present to buy her. He swallowed his personal feelings and forced a smile on his face, but not before Hermione spotted his disappointed face.

"Is that's what's upsetting you? That you won't have a Weasley Christmas? Don't fret Books, I'm sure Mum will still knit you a Weasley jumper," he tried to joke, aching to hug her but fully aware they could be being watched at that moment by the other students in the room. Hermione didn't respond to him; she just continued to look at the floor and Fred noticed a tear fall from her cheek.

"Hey," he said, moving closer to her. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it," she said, wiping her cheeks and looking around at the nearby crowd to see if anyone had noticed them. "I don't like the fighting, the tension, the anger but I can't back down, keeping it a secret is destroying me…" She trailed off, her voice breaking with emotion. "I can see I'm letting you down. But I have to go to make amends with my Dad."

"Don't you ever think that you've let me down," he warned her. "You never do that Hermione. But you don't want to go on this holiday?" he asked softly. Hermione shook her head furiously. "Then just say to your Dad that you don't want to go, that you want to come to the Burrow. I'm sure he'll understand."

"No Fred, it's too serious for that. I have no choice but to go on this holiday. I have to do as I'm told…..otherwise…." she trailed off, unable to finish as she held back a sob.

"Otherwise….?" Fred prompted.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling the consequences from him will be severe."

"You're not giving me much to go on Books, but I don't want to pry into your family business. You know where I am if you want to talk about it," he reassured her. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"So, you're not upset that I'm not coming for Christmas?" she asked.

"I am, but I understand you have to spend time with your own family, and make amends with your Dad." He was cut off by George arriving at his elbow to indicate that the first group had finished their stunning spells and students had started to notice Fred and Hermione talking quietly in the corner. Fred shot Hermione a supporting look before taking his place at the front of the room to practice stunning George.

_*****Next scene*****_

After the meeting that evening, Ron and Harry decided to tackle the large pile of homework they had built up. They sat at the largest table in the common room, covered it with textbooks and got down to business.

"Where's Hermione?" George asked, sauntering over with Fred closely behind.

"In the library?" Fred asked, lowering himself into a chair by Ron.

"Yeah she's only just left to go there," answered Harry.

"After writing, like, a novel to Vicky," spat Ron.

"Vicky?" asked Fred, cocking his head to one side and raising an eyebrow in question.

"Krum," Harry verified.

"_Krum_? She's been writing to Krum?" asked Fred, astonished.

"Looks like she has been for a while, it didn't strike me as the first letter they've exchanged," Ron informed them.

"What's she writing to Krum about?" asked George. Ron and Harry shrugged their shoulders.

"How would we know? Hermione's hardly going to tell us that type of information," said Ron.

Fred suddenly got up and stalked towards the boys' dormitory, his face like thunder.

"What's he so upset about?" Ron asked, staring after Fred in disbelief. George waved his hand in dismissal.

"Oh he's just upset that I successfully stunned him in the meeting," he said, covering for his twin.

"Why was Fred taking to Hermione at the DA meeting?" Ron enquired, scribbling down a line from his textbook.

"I haven't a clue," George answered his brother honestly.

"Is it because she's acting so strangely?" Harry wondered out loud.

"You would think you would be the one to act strange," Ron said, pointing his quill in his best friend's direction. "What with You-Know-Who and all."

"Might just be girl problems," George said.

"Then why talk to Fred of all people?" Ron asked.

"She was probably just telling him off again for testing on the first years," George said to the younger boys. He got up, stretched and yawned.

"Think I'll hit the hay, behave you two," he winked at them as he wandered off to the boys dormitory.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," mumbled Harry to the red headed retreating back.

"Eh?" Ron asked a confused look on his face.

"Muggle expression, never mind," Harry said, continuing with his homework.

_** ***Next Scene*** **_

Shortly after ten that evening Hermione left the library and made her way back to the common room. Her school bag weighed her down and she was starting to regret that she had checked out those two extra books. Just as she was passing a tapestry, a hand shot out, grabbed her elbow and pulled her in behind the woven hanging. She let out a squeal and dropped her bag with a loud thump. Upon looking around she saw Fred, standing in front of her in the dark alcove.

"Merlin, Fred! You scared me! I didn't know this was here," she indicated to the alcove.

Fred looked at her furiously. "How long were you going to keep it a secret?" he spat at her. Hermione recoiled at his anger. "Keep what a secret?" she asked cautiously.

"Krum!" he roared.

"Krum?" she asked, confused.

"Yes! Viktor Krum! Ron told me. How long have you been writing to him? And what's so important that you have to write him a really long letter?" Fred snapped.

"That's none of your business." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"You're not stupid Hermione! You know how I feel about you and you go behind my back to _him_." Fred yelled.

"I'm not going behind your back; the subject just never came up!" She shouted back.

"After all our talks about how we feel you never mentioned you were in contact with him."

"I had other things on my mind Fred. And anyway, I'd been writing to him for weeks before anything happened between us!"

"Can't believe you've cheated on me." Fred bellowed at her.

I would hardly call writing to a friend "cheating". And anyway _we're_ not even "officially" dating!" she cried back.

"I see. That's how you feel then." Fred said, folding his arms across his chest and looking at her hardheartedly.

"No, its not! Stop reading too much into the situation! You're coming to the wrong conclusions!"

"You're being really selfish Hermione. You can't have both of us. It's either me or him."

"Selfish? How am I being selfish by having a pen pal?!"

"And what about this secret of yours? How come you won't tell me but you'll tell Krum?!" Fred ranted, not listening to Hermione.

"What? I haven't told Viktor anything!" Hermione protested.

"I don't believe you!"

"I haven't told anyone, Fred, I can't," she whispered.

"I don't _believe_ you," he said, lowering his voice to a growl.

"Fred, please. Not being able to tell you is killing me, it's tearing me apart. Can you not see that? Do you not notice I'm swearing and talking back to the teachers? Keeping this from you, it's changing me. I…" But Fred wasn't listening and spoke over her.

"And what's this rubbish that you're not coming to the Burrow at Christmas! I don't see why you want to spend the holidays with your family; it's not like you ever talk about them! Even Harry and Ron, your "supposed" best friends don't even know about these "brothers" of yours?"

"You know why I'm not coming to the Burrow, Fred. Just because I don't talk about my family every second doesn't mean I don't love them," Hermione said meekly.

"You never wrote to them over the summer holidays while you were staying with us!" Fred spat.

"How do you know?" she fired back at him, he mood suddenly changing again.

"Oh please, I'm not stupid. You don't have an owl and have never asked Ron or Harry for a lend of theirs," Fred barked at her.

"Maybe I have different way of communication," Hermione whispered.

"Like what?" Fred demanded.

Hermione didn't answer him; she turned away and wiped the tears away the tears that were falling down her cheek.

Fred looked at her disgusted. "So much for trusting each other," he snarled, walking away. She reached out and grabbed him arm, halting him.

"Fred, please, I can't tell you. It's not my secret to tell," she pleaded with him. Fred shook her away roughly.

"I want nothing more to do with you," he said. Anger built up within Hermione once more.

"Fine!" she roared to his retreating back. "Be like that, see if I care!" When Fred had gone she let out a loud sob and slipped down the wall and onto the floor, curling into a ball and crying her heart out.


	17. Chapter 17 - Hermione V Malfoy

*****Author's Note: Apologies for the delay in posting this week, I work six days and week and I've also been slaving hard over the sequel for this story. Massive thank you to all who have reviewed so far :) Kate xx *****

Chapter 17 - Hermione V Malfoy

It was only the next morning but it seemed like days to Fred as the time had passed so slowly. His argument with Hermione replayed over and over in his mind and he was finding it extremely difficult to remove the imprint of her hurt expression from his mind. The fact that he was the one who caused that look upon her face crushed Fred but the stubbornness in him took over when it came to approaching Hermione to apologise. In the end, Fred avoided even looking in the young witch's direction when they were in the same room and Hermione never came near him. In fact, she seemed to purposely ensure she was sitting as far away from him as humanly possible.

Fred was torn. He desperately wanted to make amends with her before they broke up for the Christmas holidays the next morning, but he was still angry at the fact Hermione had been writing to Krum and never told him. Just how many secrets did Hermione have?

Fred was so caught up in his own thoughts he had completely forgotten he was to play in the Quidditch match against Slytherin that day until George asked him why he was mopping around in the common room.

"You know why," Fred uncharacteristically spat at his twin, his eyes closed and his head resting on the back of the sofa.

"So you're not playing today then?" George asked him, ignoring his brother's tone.

Fred's eyes flew open and took in George who was standing before him in his Quidditch robes, beaters bat in his hand.

"You can tell Angelina yourself because I sure as hell am not doing it; I'd prefer to live," George said.

"Playing?" Fred asked, bewildered. "You mean, we have a match…today?"

"Yeah, so you'd better get your ass in gear or Angie will hex you," George warned him.

Fred flew up to his dormitory to retrieve his beaters bat. No matter how bad he felt about the situation with Hermione there was no way he'd get on the wrong side of Angelina Johnson when Quidditch was involved.

*****New Scene*****

The match had gone just as Fred had expected. Ron's nerves had gotten the better of him and he had let in quite a few goals. This pleased the Syltherins' so much that they had begun to chant every time their team successfully scored against their rivals Gryffindor.

"Wish Ron would pull himself together," said George as he flew close to Fred. "They're gonna win if he keeps this up!" Fred nodded, but wasn't really listening. He could see Hermione's rainbow coloured woollen hat even from his high position; the rest of the Gryffindor crowd were a blur to him. He felt someone punch him in the arm.

"Fred, snap out of it!" said George, as he flew off towards the other side of the pitch. Fred shook his head, tightened his grip on his bat and flew off to hit another blunder that was aiming its way towards their Chaser, Katie.

Thankfully it wasn't long until Harry caught the snitch, meaning that Gryffindor won by a mere ten points. Harry was hovering five feet from the ground, when a bludger, hit by Goyle, struck him hard on his back, knocking him off his broomstick. Fred and George had helped Harry up and where dusting him off when Malfoy strolled over and stood nearby.

"Did you like my lyric's Potter? Regarding your pal Weasley?" he sneered. "Born in a bin….It's the truth though, isn't it? I had an awful time trying to work his mother into the song, I couldn't think of something to rhyme with fat and ugly or useless loser, that's his father…."

Fred and George turned and looked towards Malfoy in disgust. Angelina reached out and grabbed Fred's arm, knowing what reaction he would have, having witnesses Fred's temper before.

"Fred, leave it. He's just being a sore loser –"she warned, but Malfoy interrupted her.

"But then you enjoy staying with the Weasleys in their pigsty, don't you Potter?" Malfoy continued. Harry grabbed hold of George, pulling him back from Malfoy. The two other Chasers, Katie and Alicia, joined Angelina in holding Fred back. He cursed loudly at Malfoy, George joining in with his twin's abuse hurled towards the blonde Slytherin. Hermione made her way over to the small crowd gathered in the middle of the pitch, wondering what was going on.

As she got closer, Malfoy insulted Harry's mother and Harry let go of George and the two of them charged towards Malfoy with expressions of pure anger on their faces. Just as they got within fifteen feet of him a thick, bold, sparkling silver light came out of nowhere, making its way towards Harry and George. As it reached them, it separated into two and wrapped around both boys so only their heads where showing. George and Harry struggled against their silver restraints, as Hermione charged at Malfoy, knocking him to the ground and started punching every inch of him.

She grabbed his hair in her fists and threw his head against the ground. Fred stopped resisting against the three girls that were holding him back and joined Harry and George who stood with bewildered expressions at what they were witnessing. Hermione had just kneed Malfoy in the lower regions when Madam Hooch cried "Impedimenta!" as she made her way across the pitch.

The spell had no effect on Hermione, who continued beating Malfoy, who was shouting for help. Madam Hooch pointed her wand at Hermione twice more until she reached the young girl and had to physically pull her from Malfoy. It was only then Hermione realised that the students in the stands were cheering. She looked up from where Madam Hooch had thrown her and her eyes met the angry flying teachers.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" Madam Hooch roared at Hermione, who stood up and brushed down her jeans.

"Defending my friends," answered Hermione sternly. Goyle cackled in the background.

"I've never seen anyone behave in this manner! Go straight to Professor McGonagall's office this minute! _Go_!" Madam Hooch yelled at Hermione.

Hermione stuck her nose in the air with arrogance and stamped off towards the castle. Fred let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding in. What had just happened? He looked over to George who was now free as the silver light had faded away, releasing him and Harry from their restraints. The sound of the small group talking around him buzzed in his head but Fred couldn't make out the words.

Crabbe, Goyle and Snape were crowded around Malfoy. Fred could see his nose was bleeding profusely, he had a swollen lip and red eye (which would turn black later) and he had a protective hand over his crotch. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were nearby, talking quickly about how they would have never had expected Hermione to act in such a way. Harry and Ron were also a little bit away talking to each other in feverish whispers while George stood silently by him. He looked at his twin, unable to find any words.

"I think Hermione's possessed," said George. Fred studied his face for any sign that he was joking, but George was serious. Fred didn't know whether he agreed with George or not, Hermione was acting so strangely lately and not like herself at all. She had just beaten Malfoy to a pulp, without magic, in front of the entire teaching staff and Madam Hooch's spell had no effect on her at all. Fred started to think George was right. Hermione was possessed.

*****New Scene*****

After the student body had been dismissed from the Quidditch pitch, Fred wolfed down his dinner and spent the entire evening searching every inch of the school for Hermione. He wanted answers and was determined to get them. But there was no sign of Hermione anywhere. He had even resorted to sending Ginny into all the girls' bathrooms throughout the school, grateful his young sister didn't question him as to why, just merely searched for him. Fred felt he couldn't go to bed without talking to Hermione; he just had to find out what was going through her head.

By Merlin, the entire school was talking about her and how she had nearly killed Malfoy for disrespecting his and Harry's parents. While at dinner he noticed Ron and Harry talking quietly and shooting looks around them, probably to see if anyone could hear their conversation. Fred had wondered if they knew what was happening to Hermione, but later in the common room, while he had been asking Ginny to aid his search, he overheard the two young boys saying how out of character it was for Hermione and debating who had magicked the silver ribbons that had enslaved Harry and George.

Fred already knew the consequences Hermione had faced for her actions. The few minutes he had been in the common room Dean Thomas had informed him and George that Hermione had gotten a week's worth of detentions' and been banned from all future Quidditch matches. Fred was desperate to talk to her, so desperate in fact, that he had even sat in the library for over an hour just waiting for her to show up and then again in the Room of Requirement. Where was she? It was well after curfew when he clambered out of a secret passage way on the fourth floor and spotted Professor McGonagall coming towards him.

"Mr Weasley!" she called to him. "It is past curfew! Go back to your common room right this instant!"

"Professor," Fred said, approaching her. "Do you know where Hermione Granger is? I need to speak to her urgently."

"Weasley that is not your concern, please return to your common room," McGonagall said sternly. But Fred didn't care; he had to speak to Hermione. He tried to appeal to McGonagall's kind nature.

"Please Professor. We've had an argument, I said a lot of things that I didn't mean and I really want to apologise to her before we break up for the holidays tomorrow."

McGonagall paused before taking in Fred's forlorn expression, saying softly, "I had to inform Miss Granger's father of her actions this afternoon. He came to collect her over two hours ago," she told him. "I saw no point keeping her here tonight as everyone is going home tomorrow morning for the holidays anyway." She drew herself up to her full height and her stern voice returned, "Now off to the common room with you or I'll have no choice but to put you in detention."

Fred put his hands in his pockets, hung his head and turned in the direction of the common room. He cursed under his breath. Hermione had gone, and he had no chance of talking to her. Unless he sent an owl but she was going skiing for Christmas wasn't she? He racked his brains thinking, had she mentioned where she was going? No, he didn't think so. How would he know where to send the owl? He could ask Harry and Ron, they were bound to know where she was going! He had just turned a corner when he met Malfoy who was coming from the direction of the hospital wing.

"Where'd you think you're going Weasley? Looking for your little girlfriend?" he sneered. Fred looked at him, surprised. How the hell did Malfoy know?

"Got sent home early, didn't she? So much for being a Prefect, your bad influence has obviously rubbed off on her".

"Get lost, Malfoy," Fred said hotly.

Just at that moment the black figure of Professor Snape turned the corner. Both Fred and Malfoy looked at him.

"Out wandering the corridors at this time of night?" Snape said darkly to Fred.

"I was coming back from the hospital Professor. After his girlfriend attacked me." Malfoy scoffed in Fred's direction. Fred knew better than to open his mouth and retort a reply in front of Snape. Snape looked at Fred in surprise.

"Girlfriend? Surely not?" Snape curled his lip. "On your way Weasley," he ordered.

Disgusted, Fred stomped off towards the common room. "_How dare Snape make fun of the fact that Hermione and I have a relationship! Just because that old git has probably never had girlfriend in his life. Bloody cheek! He would need to wash that bloody hair first, before a woman would ever look in his direction. Jealous git!" _Fred fumed as he walked into his dormitory quietly, trying not to wake the others. He changed into his pyjamas and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

*****New Scene*****

Fred was being shaken by someone.

"Bugger off George," he muttered. The last thing Fred wanted to do was face the cold light of day with Hermione still angry at him.

"Mr Weasley, wake up this instant," came Professor McGonagall's voice. Fred jumped and looked at her. George was standing by his bed putting on his dressing gown. "Get up Mr Weasley and come with me at once," she ordered, leaving the room. Fred grabbed his dressing gown and he and George followed her. They reached the girls' dormitory and she slipped inside, instructing them to wait. Fred turned to George.

"Did she say why she's waking us up in the middle of the night?" he asked. George simply shook his head then McGonagall returned, with Ginny behind her. McGonagall lead them out of the common room and down the corridor.

"Professor," George started.

"What's going on?" Fred finished.

"Follow me," McGonagall replied, ignoring their question. They made their through the empty corridors and came to a halt outside the Headmasters office. McGonagall paused, and turned to face the three Weasleys'. Her face was grave.

"I'm afraid this isn't good news. Your father has been seriously injured while on duty. For the Order," she whispered. "Thank Merlin Harry Potter witnessed it. Professor Dumbledore will explain everything once we go inside." She gave the gargoyle the password and it sprang to life, emitting them into the Headmasters office. When they entered, Ron and Harry where there along with Dumbledore.

Fred noticed that Ginny and George had gone very white in the face and he was sure he had to.

Dumbledore explained that his dad had been injured while carrying out work for the Order and that he was currently in St Mungo's Hospital. The Headmaster also explained that he was sending all five students to Grimmauld Place, to stay with Sirius and they could meet their mother there. This last part of information Fred didn't hear however. Fred's head spun and he felt sick. He pictured his Dad lying in a hospital bed and suddenly felt faint. His mother would be worried sick. Suddenly a hand was on his back, pushing him towards the Headmasters desk.

"You have all used a Portkey before?" Dumbledore asked the Weasleys and Harry. Fred nodded numbly and placed his hand beside George's on the old worn black kettle. There was the familiar jerk of his stomach as they travelled, colours rushed around him and before he knew it he had landed in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius had ordered Kreacher, the house Elf, out before helping Ginny to her feet.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Dumbledore said that Arthur's been hurt?"

"Ask Harry," George said, looking at the younger boy.

"Yeah, I want to hear this first hand," Fred said. Everyone turned their attention to Harry who went whiter still. He gulped a few times before launching into the story. He seemed to stammer a lot, a trait that he was not known for and couldn't quite meet anyone's eyes. Harry's words penetrated Fred's mind like daggers. He pictured his Dad lying on the floor being bitten over and over again by a large snake. You-Know-Who's snake.

"Where's Mum?" George asked Sirius, his voice hoarse.

"I would expect she's at the hospital," he replied.

"Are you taking us there?" Fred asked, seeing none of the Weasleys' had ever been to St. Mungo's.

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head. "Dumbledore wants you to stay here. Your mother will take you."

"But that could be hours from now!" George shouted.

"We need to see Dad now!" Fred yelled.

"No! Dumbledore had left specific instructions-"Sirius started, but he was shouted down by the twins.

"Who cares what Dumbledore says? Our Dad could be dying!" They roared together.

"It would look suspicious if we arrived at the hospital before your mother did, we must wait for word from her. If we landed down before Molly, if could give the Order away. It would-".

But he was cut off by Fred who bellowed, "We don't care about the bloody Order! Our Dad could be dead by the time we get there!" Ignoring a gasp from Ginny he continued.

"Just because you're stuck here doing nothing doesn't mean the rest of us have to be!" Fred spat at the older man.

Sirius went very white in the face, and clenched his fists that hung at his side. He looked for a moment like he wanted to hit Fred. But after a short silence he turned his back to the five students and said in a soft voice, "It's not up for discussion. You will stay here until your mother sends word or comes for you. Now I suggest you all go off to bed and get some rest."

"We're not going anywhere, we'll wait for Mum here," said George stubbornly, taking a seat in an armchair near the fire. Fred, Ginny and Ron followed suit, while Harry opted to sit at the kitchen table.

In the long silence that followed Fred's thought's overwhelmed him.

_"Dad could be dying and there's nothing you can do about it. He could be dead right at this moment. Hermione was right._ _This is worse than dying myself, the thought that I could lose Dad. Never see him again". _Fred stomach turned and he felt sick once more. His eyes focused on the black haired boy at the kitchen table. "_Only Harry witnessed it and he wasn't even there. But how had Harry seen what had happened? Why Harry? Why was it always Harry?" _His thoughts drifted to what Dumbledore had said to Hermione outside his office. "_Was Hermione right? If she had of been there could she have prevented all of this? Could she have saved Dad?" _

Fred's thoughts ran around and round in his head and the more he thought the more he confused himself. It wasn't long until he fell into a light doze, the heat of the fire making him sleepy.

*****New Scene*****

It was nearly light outside when Mrs Weasley came through the kitchen door. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny leapt to their feet, their faces expectant with news.

"He's going to be fine," she said to her children. "He needs plenty of rest. Bill's with him at the moment, and we can go and see him this afternoon."

Sirius and Harry busied themselves making breakfast for everyone while Mrs Weasley answered her children's persistent questions regarding their father. After breakfast, she chased them off to bed for a few hours sleep, promising them she would wake them in the early afternoon so they could go and visit their father. Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Ron went to their respective bedrooms. Fred hunted around his bedroom, tossing things as he went.

"Fred, what are you doing?" asked George, stripping down to his underwear.

"Looking for a quill and some parchment…ah, here's some," he said, sitting down at the desk. He started to scribble furiously.

"Why? Who are you writing to?" George asked.

"Hermione. I want to say sorry for what I said to her," Fred mumbled as the quill scratched.

"And now's the time for that?" George asked him.

"Yes, I want her here George, I need her."

George didn't answer; he just climbed into bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. After a few moments writing, Fred signed the letter and attached it to the barn owl that was in their room. He carried the animal over to the window and instructed it, "Wait for a reply then come back straight away," he said to it as it took off. He watched the owl fly away for a few moments, the heavy feeling in his heart lifting. He then made his way to his bed, and, as soon as his head hit the pillow, fell into a deep restless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 - Knowing Me, Knowing You

Chapter 18 - Knowing me, Knowing you

Three days. It had been three very long days and Fred had still not heard from Hermione. He sat in a sulk in the corner of the sitting area in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

His mother, siblings, Harry and Sirius were all gathered at the kitchen table, laughing and chatting, but Fred remained in his miserable mood in the dark corner, ignoring them as best he could. His heart sank more and more with every passing hour he didn't hear from Hermione. She was still mad at him, he had concluded. It didn't matter that she had beaten Malfoy to a pulp honouring his mother and father, she was still angry at what he had said in the alcove.

"_She obviously doesn't care that I need her_", he thought. "_That I want her here. Merlin, why did I shout at her? Why did I say those things to her? So what if she's been writing to Krum? She obviously hasn't said anything to him, not before telling Harry and Ron. Oh why was I so stupid_?!"

Fred now knew what it meant when girls spoke of having their hearts broken; as that was what he felt the longer he didn't hear from Hermione. Even George had given up trying to console him and his mother had long since stopped badgering him to cheer up. She had mistaken Fred's sulk for still being upset that his Dad was in hospital, but after George had had a quiet word with her, she had left Fred alone.

He was brooding over yet another Butterbeer, when Lupin's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Look who I found on the doorstep," he said, walking into the kitchen. Everyone's heads turned and there was Hermione bundled up in her coat, hat, scarf and gloves. She was pale and her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying. Mrs Weasley ran over and enwrapped the young witch in an enormous hug, Ginny following suit.

Hermione hugged both women back and kissed them on their cheeks. Fred watched as she stroked Ginny's hair and spoke quietly to her. She gave Harry and hug as well, but opted to shake Ron's hand as both looked uncomfortable with the intimacy of a hug.

"Where's my hug, where's my hug?" asked George, jumping up and down like a small child. Hermione gave him a quick hug, her eyes meeting Fred's over George's shoulder.

"What are you doing here, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked Hermione, breaking her gaze away from Fred's.

"I thought you were on holiday with your family?" "I didn't fancy skiing much so I thought I would join you, I've just landed," Hermione explained.

"Landed?" Ron asked, looking at her doubtfully.

"Yes, my plane just landed. I travelled the Muggle way," she explained. She met Fred's gaze again but he looked away in disgust.

"_So she's only here because she didn't like skiing_", he thought, looking back towards the young witch darkly.

"_She obviously got my owl, but couldn't be bothered replying. She's not here because I asked her to, because I needed her. She just didn't bloody like skiing. She lied to me again; she didn't have to go on holiday in the first place, and she's only here because she didn't like skiing. She must have lied when she said she had no choice to go with her family otherwise she'd still be there_". Fred shook with anger.

First she lied about Krum, now this. Hermione was full of lies, there was no stopping her. And he would bet his entire bank account that she wasn't ever going to tell him the truth about her stupid secret.

"_Let her be like that then. Let her see what it's like not having me around to listen to her problems_." Hermione was desperately trying to make eye contact with him from across the room, but Fred looked away, choosing to watch the flames of the fire instead.

Throughout the entire evening Fred ignored Hermione, making sure he was sitting at the far end of the table from her, beside George and opposite Lupin.

After dinner he and George retired to their room to discuss a new idea they had for their business, leaving the others to talk in the kitchen. Later that evening, after everyone had gone to bed, Fred lay wide awake in his bed, unable to sleep. Usually he would have gotten up and went down to the kitchen, as he did in the summer, but this was the time Hermione would also be up, therefore he decided to stay where he was.

The room was too hot and the sheets were all in a tangle around his legs. It must have been well past midnight, perhaps even one o'clock in the morning, when there was a soft knock at the door and it opened. Fred rolled over to see who it was, and he saw Hermione, peeking her head around the door and staring right at him. He rolled back over again, so his back was facing her.

"Fred," she whispered. When he didn't reply, she whispered again, this time a bit louder.

"Fred!" She sighed when he didn't respond, entered the room and shut the door behind her. Upon hearing the door close Fred rolled over and lay on his back, thinking she had left. Hermione bent down and leant over him.

"Fred, I can see you're awake, why won't you talk to me?" she whispered. Fred rolled over again, his back to her.

"I'm trying to sleep Hermione," he growled.

"Then talk to me for a bit then I'll go. Fred, don't avoid me, please," she pleaded.

"What? Like you avoided my owl," he spat.

"I didn't avoid your owl! I got your letter!"

"But didn't reply!" he retorted. "Would you two stop having your lovers tiff, go downstairs and leave me in peace," came George's voice from the other side of the room. "You've woken me up!"

"I hadn't time to reply!" Hermione said, ignoring George. "I left as soon as I got your letter and came straight here. It just took me longer because I had to travel the Muggle way!

"You came because you didn't like skiing," Fred reminded her.

"I came because you begged me to. I said you needed me here so I left my family and got the earliest flight. I thought you wanted me to come now you're not speaking to me and acting like a child after I've fallen out with my family for you! I only told the others I didn't like skiing as I didn't want them to be suspicious about my arrival. But if you'd rather they found out what was really going between us on I've no problem telling them. It's _you_ that's embarrassed to be seen with _me_," she said.

Fred was momently shocked at her short speech. He heard her footsteps walking away and the door opening when George piped up. "

For Merlin's sake Fred, go after the girl before you lose her completely. You'll never get another like her. Then can you both bugger off so I can get back to sleep!" George said.

Fred jumped into action, untangling the sheets from his legs and running across the room to the open door. He collided into Hermione, nearly knocking her over. He spun her around and crashed his lips against her, kissing her hungrily. She responded almost instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

"Can you shut the door? Don't really want to watch," came George's voice. Fred didn't even open his eyes; he just reached back while still attached to Hermione's mouth and pulled the door closed behind him. He then returned his hand to Hermione's waist, her tank top riding up in the process.

Fred stroked her soft skin while their tongues searched each other's mouths. They broke away after what seems like hours, their lips red and swollen and breathless. Fred immediately took her hand and led her downstairs to the kitchen where he lit a fire and they curled up together on the sofa.

"I really believed you weren't coming Books," he said, snuggling into her neck and taking a deep breath of her scent.

"Of course I would come, there's no way I wouldn't be here for you when…..after what's happened." She felt Fred stiffen in her arms and he pulled his head from her shoulder and gazed into the fire. "I was scared Hermione, really scared," he confessed. "I thought Dad was dead. Then when Mum said he was still alive….I thought we could still lose him." He choked back a sob and Hermione could see his eyes filling with tears.

This was so unlike the Fred Weasley everyone saw at Hogwarts, the prankster filled with confidence, seemingly like he didn't have a care in the world. Hermione was glad at least he could be himself and open up to her. She pulled his head downwards and he rested it on her collarbone. She wrapped her arms around him more tightly.

They talked for hours until the sun started to come up. Fred told Hermione what it was like receiving the news about his father, his worries that he had died; Harry's story of the snake. He confessed that he didn't cope well with the news and that it had hit him so hard it had knocked him for six. He said he now realised that they were all in immerse danger and anyone of them could die at any moment. At this he tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to him.

After a short silence, Fred asked, "Hermione, if you had of been there could you have protected him?"

"I don't know Fred."

"Be honest with me please," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

"I am being honest, I don't know about snakes or the powers it can possess, so I'm not sure what use I would have been."

"George think's _you're_ possessed, "he confessed, at her use of the word, nuzzling into her neck.

"I'm not, I'm entirely myself and I always have been." She answered very seriously.

"You were convinced during the summer if you had of been there you could have protected Harry, so why not my Dad?"

"Demontors are different to snakes though. Fred, I told you, I'm not sure about snakes, it's not something I've come across before."

"Can you teach it at the next DA meeting?"

"No, I can't "teach" it. It's not like that. Anyway, Harry's in charge of the DA, not me."

"Then what is it like? Tell me your secret, Hermione. Tell me how you cured my hand without a wand. Tell me why in the DA meeting you flicked your wand away so Ron believed he had disarmed you. Tell me why my daydream charm had no effect on you…."

"Your daydream charm had no effect on me?" she asked, pulling away so she could look at his face.

"I slipped a daydream charm into your pumpkin juice," he admitted with a small smile.

"I never thought you would have dared!" Fred held up his hands in innocence.

"It was George's idea!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, blame George," she spat.

"It was," he protested, giving her his best pout. She laughed and playfully swatted his arm. He tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She was so close he could count each and every eye lash.

"Will you come to the Burrow for the Easter holidays?" He asked, turning serious.

"I don't know. I was going to talk to your mother about that," Hermione answered, stroking his arm.

"Why? You know she'd love you have you come visit."

"That's the point though. It wouldn't just be for a visit," she said, looking away from him. Fred frowned.

"Books, what are you talking about?"

"I don't have a home to go to for the holidays," she whispered so quietly Fred had to strain to hear it despite their close proximity.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Hermione turned her head away from him, tears flowing down her face.

"My dad has thrown me out. When I told him that you needed me and I was leaving, he told me that if I left that I was never to come back. He said that I was cutting ties with them by putting you first before my own family and that I wasn't his daughter anymore. I told him that I had to be there for you as your Dad had been attacked but he didn't care. Told me he never wanted to see or hear from me again", Hermione said very quietly, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Fred's mouth hung open in shock. Hermione had left her family….for him?

"What did your brothers' say? Did they not reason with him?" he asked her quietly. She shook her head and sniffed.

"They sided with him of course, they always do." She started to sob quietly. Fred pressed her head back against his chest and tried to comfort her, but Hermione cried still. Eventually she ceased crying and went quiet in his arms.

He knew by the steady rhythm of her heart that she had drifted off and, as carefully as he could, he carried her upstairs and into her bedroom that she shared with Ginny. His sister woke up as he lay Hermione down on the bed. His eyes met hers and she simply nodded to him as he pulled the blankets around the sleeping form of Hermione. He wiped her wet cheeks with his thumbs, gave her a kiss on her forehead and left her to dream, his heart breaking for her.


	19. Chapter 19 - From Me, To You

Chapter 19 - From Me, To You

The days until Christmas passed and Fred spent as much time as possible with Hermione, joking with her, making fun of Ron and pulling pranks; anything to make her laugh and take her mind off her family situation, his own worries about his Dad forgotten.

It wasn't long until Hermione had approached Mrs Weasley, asking her for a word in private. Both women moved to the back of the house, where Mrs Weasley carried out the laundry for the household. Hermione stumbled over her words, her emotions once again getting the better of her.

"I can't go back home, my parents are very angry at my decision and until I do as they say, they won't speak to me. I can't do what they want though, I wouldn't feel honest with myself," Hermione mumbled; guilty that she wasn't being one hundred percent honest with the older woman. She couldn't tell her the truth however; it was a big enough risk Fred (and George) knew her family set up, she couldn't possibility put Mrs Weasley, a woman who has been like a mother to her in jeopardy.

"Hermione, dear," Mrs Weasley had said, embracing the young witch in a hug. "You can stay here for a long as you like, you know that."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley," Hermione sniffed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She felt slightly better knowing she had somewhere to stay, however the responsibility of lying outright to Mrs Weasley still made her feel immoral, no matter how many times Fred reassured her she was doing the right thing.

*****New Scene*****

On Christmas morning, Hermione and Ginny sat huddled together on Ginny's bed opening their presents. From Harry, Hermione had received a book she had been longing after for ages, New Theory of Numerology; from Ron she received some perfume, from Ginny a new dress and from Mr and Mrs Weasley, mince pies and a Weasley jumper.

There was also large box with the Weasley Wizard Wheezes brand perched at the end of her bed. Hermione read the label and noted it was signed by both Fred and George. She opened it carefully, to find it was full of daydream charms and other WonderWitch products that the twins had perfected. She felt a heavy thud in her stomach. She thought Fred would've gotten her something just from him, something special, but he hadn't. He had given her the same present as Ginny, and the label was signed from both Fred and George.

She couldn't help but sigh and gaze at a neatly wrapped box on her bedside table. Hermione's disappoint must have shown on her face as Ginny has spoken up and pointed out that Fred was a boy and therefore wouldn't think of giving her a different present from his sister. Hermione agreed with her sadly. She was starting to get nervous now about giving Fred his gift in person and regretted not leaving it at the end of his bed like she had done to George's.

She started to put on the dress that Ginny had gotten her but her friend protested.

"Don't wear it today, leave it for a special occasion," Ginny said.

"This _is_ a special occasion Ginny, its Christmas Day!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Wear it when Fred takes you out," Ginny suggested. Of course she had ended up telling Ginny of the blossoming relationship between herself and Fred, as she had needed to tell someone, and Ginny was able to listen and give her advice; however Hermione hadn't told her everything. "_It's for her own protection", _she had thought. Hermione shook her head.

"He's never gonna take me out Gin," she sighed.

"He will, Hermione, I'm sure of it. He just needs an opportunity. Wear your Weasley jumper," Ginny told her. "Mum will think you don't like it if you don't wear it today. We'll all be wearing ours," she said, as she pulled her own lilac jumper over her head. The last thing Hermione wanted to do was offend Mrs Weasley, and upon looking at the dress again, decided that it was too dressy for just hanging around the house so pulled her own Weasley jumper on over her head. After pulling on some jeans, she squirted some of the perfume Ron had gotten her on her neck and followed Ginny out the bedroom door.

*****New Scene*****

Fred and George woke that morning to find a large pile of presents at the ends of their beds. As usual they tore into them, wrapping paper flying around the room.

"Merlin!" George exclaimed. "Look what Hermione got me!" Fred hurried over to have a look. George was holding a red strapped expensive looking watch, with a phoenix on the face. Just at that moment, it stuck eight o'clock and the phoenix came alive, came out through the glass and hovered in the air before the twins. It suddenly flew around George's head eight times before returning under the glass, winked at George, curled into a ball and promptly dozed off.

"Wow! That was amazing! "said George, his face filled with excitement. Fred rushed over to the remaining presents on his bed and looked through them, for his gift from Hermione. But he didn't find it. Hermione hadn't given him a present? George must have seen the disappointment in his brothers face as he piped up from his bed, "Freddie, she wouldn't have left your gift here; she'll give it to you later probably. Sure you didn't leave her gift at the bottom of her bed, did you?"

"Yeah," said Fred, gathering up the wrappings from his opened presents. "You're right George. She'll probably give it to me later." He and George dressed quickly in their brand new Weasley jumpers their Mum had made them for Christmas and headed out the door to make their way down to the kitchen for breakfast.

On the second landing they bumped into Hermione and Ginny who were just coming out of their own room. They all wished each other a Merry Christmas, with George not so subtly indicating to Ginny for them to go on down to the kitchen, leaving Fred and Hermione standing on the landing. Fred noted that she was also wearing her Weasley Christmas jumper, which was white with a large rainbow on the front. Hermione was holding a small neatly wrapped box in her hand as she shifted uncomfortably under Fred's gaze. Fred smiled to himself as he eyed the box in her hand.

"Come back to my room," he said to her, taking her free hand in his.

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll find out," he said mysteriously, leading her up the stairs to his room. He led her inside, not bothering to shut the door behind them.

He turned and lifted a small, neatly wrapped box from his bedside cabinet. Hermione's heart leapt, did he get her a present after all? She was trilled, waiting for Fred to speak, but when she tore her eyes away from the present in his hand and to his face, he wasn't looking at her. In fact, he was acting very strangely, staring up at something on the ceiling. Confused, Hermione followed his gaze and her eyes fell on a bunch of mistletoe, which was hanging from the ceiling just above their heads. She frowned, but not before Fred saw her smile.

"You know what that is, Books?" Fred asked her. Hermione tried to look confused, but she still gave away the fact she knew actually what the mistletoe was.

"No, what a strange place to hang a plant," she said to him, biting her lip to try and hide her smile.

Fred grinned, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"It's called Mistletoe," he explained.

"Really? I wonder who put that there?"

"It's tradition to kiss under the mistletoe," he said softly, taking a step towards her.

"Are you sure you're not making that up?" she asked, also talking a step towards him.

Fred closed the remaining gap between them.

"Kiss me, Books," he whispered.

Her lustful gaze sent shivers down his spine and he quickly put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him, leaned down and kissed her hungrily.

When they finally broke apart Fred pressed the small present into Hermione's hand.

"You've already given me a gift for Christmas," she said to him. "Remember?"

"Ah, that was just from George. I only signed it so I wouldn't raise suspicion with Mum," he explained. Hermione smiled and put her own present into his hand.

"You first," she said. Fred grinned and not being able to contain himself. He ripped the wrapping from his present, letting it fall to the ground. He opened the box and there, inside, was a watch, just like George's. It had a green strap and instead of a phoenix on the clock face there was a dragon. Fred couldn't help showing his disappointment. As always, he had gotten a gift like George. He had hoped that Hermione had started to see him as his own person and not one part of a set of twins. As if Hermione had read his thoughts, she put her hand on his and whispered, "Turn it over."

Fred did what he was told and there, on the back of the watch it was inscribed with the words, "_With all my love, Books xxx_". Fred's grin split his face. Before Hermione knew it, Fred's lips were back on hers, kissing her ravenously. George's voice came through the open door.

"Mum says breakfast is ready if you two fancy detaching yourselves from each other for a bit," he informed them before disappearing again. Fred and Hermione broke apart, breathless.

"We'd better go," said Hermione, walking towards the door. Fred followed her down the stairs in a lustful daze and it wasn't until she was sitting between George and Ginny at the kitchen table that he remembered Hermione hadn't opened her gift.

*****New Scene*****

Fred hadn't a moment to talk to Hermione on her own that morning; there was such a hustle and bustle about the house. Mad-eye Moody and Tonks had arrived shortly after 11am and stayed for Christmas lunch. After they had finished their meal, Fred pulled Hermione into the corner and asked her to open her present. She had just begun to unwrap it carefully when Mrs Weasley bustled over in her hat and coat telling them to hurry, they were going to visit Mr Weasley in hospital. Fred sighed as Hermione put the gift away.

"Later," she whispered, before returning to her room for her scarf. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione gathered outside Grimmauld Place where Mundugus pulled up in a car to take them to the hospital. As the London Underground was closed on Christmas Day, Mundugus had offered to borrow a car so they could drive to St. Mungo's, much to Mrs Weasley's annoyance.

They were to be escorted to the hospital by Mad-Eye and Lupin. The car had been bewitched much like the Weasleys old Ford Anglia to be enlarged, so on the outside it appeared normal, but inside all ten people were able to fit inside quite comfortably. Fred managed to squeeze himself in between Harry and Hermione, with George sitting on her other side. Fred slipped his hand down to his hip and Hermione copied his movements, their fingers intertwining. Harry had struck up a conversation about Quidditch with Fred, and George was explaining his latest product ideas to Hermione so no one noticed when Mrs Weasley turned around in the front seat and raised her eyebrows at her son holding hands with the young witch.

She didn't mention it however, choosing to stay silent but keep an eye on the situation. The journey was short, and before they knew it they were gathered around the bedside of Mr Weasley, who opened his presents with enthusiasm. He was especially delighted at Hermione's gift, a bewitched Muggle Monopoly game, and pretended to huff when Mrs Weasley protested that they didn't have a game there and then. Fred beamed at the thoughtfulness that Hermione had put into the gift. She had obviously put a lot of effort into thinking what to get his father for Christmas and had remembered that he was obsessed with all things Muggle. For a while, Fred forgot about Hermione's problems and the fact she wouldn't tell him who she thought the weapon was; he was very proud of her at that moment and that was all that mattered.

*****New Scene*****

During the next week of the holidays, Mrs Weasley kept Harry and Ron busy throughout most of the days, allowing Fred and Hermione more time alone together. They became bolder with their relationship at these times, not minding if George or Ginny walked in on them kissing. Both Fred and Hermione had agreed to keep their relationship quiet from Harry and Ron a bit longer, feeling that they both weren't ready to go public just yet. It was during these snatched alone times that Fred was also getting bolder in his actions with Hermione. On one Wednesday afternoon, while Ron and Harry where peeling vegetables in the kitchen and Ginny was setting the table for dinner, Hermione and Fred sat on the edge of his bed kissing. Fred slipped his hand under her t-shirt and ran his fingers lightly across her stomach. Hermione laughed and pulled away.

"That tickled!" she giggled.

"Really?" he asked with a wicked grin on his face. "Let me try again," he said, slipping his hand up her t-shirt again, and running his fingers along her stomach. Hermione let out a shriek of laughter and squirmed away from him.

"Stop it!" she laughed.

"Tickle fight!" Fred suddenly shouted. Hermione tried to pull away, but Fred was too strong, pulling her onto the bed, his fingers running up and down her sides and over her stomach.

"Fred! Stop!" Hermione breathed in between her laughter. George suddenly appeared at the door. Fred stopped tickling Hermione for a moment while she got her breath back.

"I was wondering what you had said to make Hermione laugh so hard. Now I see you didn't _say_ anything."

Hermione dropped to the floor, breathing hard and holding her stomach.

"Can I join in?" George asked and before she knew it, both twins where tickling her. Hermione rolled around on the floor, unable to catch her breath, her laughter blending in with the twins.

"Leave the poor girl alone!" Mrs Weasley called to them. All three students stopped and looked at her standing in the doorway, apron on and her hands on her hips. She didn't look cross however.

"Dinner's nearly ready, come down to the kitchen now you three," she ordered them. George ran out of the bedroom door at the prospect of food as most Weasley men do. Fred helped Hermione up from the floor and looked sheepishly at his mother. Hermione fixed her hair and give Molly a small smile as she passed her. Just as Fred was about to pass his mother to go down to the kitchen, she put her hand out, stopping him.

"I know what's going on between you and Hermione, Fred," she said. "All I ask is that you break it to Ron gently. You know he has a crush on her and he'll probably be really upset when he finds out." Fred put his hands in his pockets and sighed. He had gotten so tall he had to look down at his mother.

"I know, Mum. But I do really care about her, this isn't a silly crush," he said. Mrs Weasley nodded.

"I can see that, and even though she's fallen out with her parents you seem to be doing a good job of keeping her mind off the fact. All I ask is that you tread carefully with Ron."

That afternoon Fred found himself once more sitting with Hermione on his bed. She was sitting in the middle of the bedspread, her legs crossed Indian style, her nose stuck in the book Harry had gotten her for Christmas. Fred sat with his back leaning against the headboard, his hand lightly trailing up and down Hermione's back. All of a sudden he put his hand up her t-shirt and continued his movements. He felt Hermione stiffen slightly, and then she relaxed. He rubbed and scratched her back softly while he hummed a tune under his breath. After a few minutes Hermione spoke up.

"A little to the left," she whispered. Fred snapped out of his daydream and let out a loud laugh.

"For that, I'm not doing it anymore," he teased, pulling his hand from under her t-shirt.

"Not doing what anymore?" came Ginny's voice from the open door way.

"Hermione thinks I'm gonna be her slave and scratch her back," Fred explained to his sister. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You were doing it anyway, I only asked you to move over to the left a bit," she retorted.

"I'll leave you too alone," Ginny said, giving Hermione a knowing look. Ginny had heard Hermione crying herself to sleep for the past week, no matter how much the older witch had tried to hide it. Ginny had agreed however not to tell Fred upon Hermione's insistence as she was worried it would only upset Fred further after the stress of his Dad being attacked. Ginny sighed to herself as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Fred was constantly on edge around Hermione, always trying to make her laugh and smile, and Hermione was withdrawn and ghostly pale, but trying desperately not to let it show. "_They're as bad as each other_," Ginny thought opening the kitchen door to the smell of her mothers cooking.

*****New Scene*****

Before everyone knew it New Year's Eve had come and Grimmauld Place was full of laughter and merriment. Much to Ron's puzzlement, George and Fred had hung mistletoe all over the house, which caused great laughter from the twins every time he quizzed them on it.

"But, why? There's only Ginny and Hermione here, I don't see the point of hanging mistletoe when there are no girls around for you to kiss," he whined. Tonks, Lupin and Mad-eye had showed up around half ten to see in the New Year with everyone. Mrs Weasley fussed around everyone, making sure they all had plenty to eat. As midnight approached and every one had a Butterbeer, Fred discreetly made his way over to Hermione, shuffling self-consciously.

"What are you up to Fred?" she asked, recognising his mischievous grin.

"Let's have some fun and wind up Ron," he whispered to her. She raised her eyebrow at him in question, to which he bent down and whispered his plan in her ear. Hermione barely heard him; his breath was hot against her ear and sent shivers up and down her spine.

When he came away he looked at her for a response at which she smiled and nodded. He stood beside her for the next few minutes, making small talk with George, who stood on his other side, until Mrs Weasley shushed them all as it was approaching midnight. Just as everyone had reached one on the countdown from ten, Fred grabbed Hermione by the waist and kissed her hungrily. They broke apart after only a minute or so, and both burst out laughing at the sight of Ron, who was standing with his mouth wide open. Harry, Mr Weasley, Lupin, Tonks and Sirius also looked on in shock but it was Ron's face that kept Hermione and Fred laughing until their sides hurt. Molly, Ginny and George however, exchanged knowing glances and also quietly laughed.

"First joke of the New Year," announced Fred, after catching his breath. "Oh Ron, your face is a picture!"

Everyone started wishing each other a Happy New Year again, and Mrs Weasley insisted on making everyone a hot chocolate before they went to bed. Lupin, Tonks and Mad-eye all turned her down however, and left shortly after. George and Ginny starting teasing Hermione about the kiss; Ron, though, did not see the funny side of the so called "joke".

"I don't understand, what's so funny about it? And how come you're so happy about it Hermione? It's not like you to enjoy a joke," he said.

Half an hour later as they made their way up the stairs to bed Ron was still grumbling about it.

"It's not like she's ever had a sense of humour in the first place," he whispered to Harry. But Hermione had overheard him and her head whipped round to confront him.

"I'll think you'll find I do have a sense of humour," she thundered at him, her eyes narrow. "Give over about it already, it was only a kiss. Anyone would think you where jealous!" She stomped up the remaining stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom. Ron looked to Harry for support.

"I was only saying," he said, weakly. Harry didn't answer him; however as he thought Hermione had hit the nail on the head.


End file.
